Love Thy Neighbor
by Z3BR4
Summary: ‘Perhaps there’d be someone who could help her adjust to her new life in Jacksonville without any of her friends from Phoenix.’ Perhaps that someone just happens to be her incredibly attractive neighbor. AU, all human, ExB.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Let's see, okay, well, this is one of those cliché 'boy-next-store and girl-next-store fall in love' things (hence the title) that I was inspired to write for reasons that are somewhat rude and quite arrogant on my part and, therefore, won't be shared you. Also, I was bitten by the Twilight bug and have become quite infected with wanting to write a fanfiction for it.

I won't lie, I'm not an intense fan of Twilight and I skipped a lot of pages while reading New Moon, because, frankly, I don't like Jacob. So, my information and character portrayals might be a tad – or more – off. Please don't get super 'OH MY GOD, THAT'S NOT WHAT RENEE IS LIKE!' on me…

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If there are MAJOR flaws in the personalities I've given the characters that belong to Ms. Meyer that you simply feel would kill you if I don't fix them, let me know in a way that is not rude. K THNX.

* * *

_Prologue_

Bella sighed and stared out the window of the truck. It was the middle of June and she _should've _been celebrating junior year being over – even though it has been almost two weeks since the school year ended – with her friends, but instead she'd never see them again. And why would she never see them again? Because it was at that time that her mother and step-father decided to bubble-wrap and box up all their worldly possessions and move from her home of twelve years in Phoenix, Arizona to Jacksonville, Florida because Phil (said step-father) got a good job down there.

That was how Bella Swan found herself bumping across all the states between Arizona and Florida with her head against the window, earbuds firmly tucked into her ears, and thoughts running through her head, both sad (like about the life she was leaving behind) and angry (like why Phil and Renee had decided to rent a U-Haul and _drive _all their stuff to their new home).

It had been five days and Bella was becoming quite bored with this little road trip; there were only so many 'World's Largest' pieces of garbage you could look at and only so many songs you could listen to on your iPod before becoming bored with even music. It was on the fifth day that Bella gave mostly into her thoughts, trying to avoid thinking about the cramped seat she was stuffed into next to Renee and Phil, who was driving – why couldn't they have just taken a plane and have the _movers _move their stuff? God knew that Phil was making enough money for that!

She must've dozed off somewhere between the Florida state line and their destination, because the last thing she recalled was Renee saying 'Ooh, look sweetie! We're in Florida!' before they'd arrived in front of their new house and her door was opened, very nearly causing her to tumble out onto the cement drive.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty; we're here."

She scowled at Phil as she undid her seatbelt and hopped down from the cab. She was in the process of straightening her car rumpled shirt when Renee was suddenly at her side, an arm wrapped about her shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze, "So, what do you think, Bells? Isn't it lovely?"

Bella's eyes widened when they fell upon the house, it was more than just lovely: it was _amazing_! It looked to be twice the size of their old home and a lot less tacky; she was sure there'd be no shag carpets within _those _walls, unlike her home – _old _home – back in Phoenix. This home, she was fairly sure, was within what would be considered a mansion.

She took a quick glance around at the neighboring houses and stopped when she came to the one directly next door. If their new house was considered a mansion, the one belonging to their next-door neighbors _definitely _was.

Their front yard was lovely, perfect green with a cobblestone, garden-lined path to the front porch of the majestic white building, where multiple wind chimes danced in the soft breeze. As she looked at it, Bella had a hard time deciding which there was more of: siding or windows? About two-thirds of the home appeared to consist of windows.

"Well? What do you think? Lovely, right? Oh, I'm sure you'll love it here! We've got a pool, you know, you remember how you loved the community pool in Phoenix? Now you have your own! And if you don't want to swim, you can sunbathe, the side of it looks absolutely perfect for that; you've been looking a little pale since you and Jake broke up."

Bella winced, she didn't want to think about Jacob. She turned to her mother, pushing the thoughts of her ex-boyfriend out of her mind and smiling with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, "It's great! I can't wait to see _inside_!"

Renee beamed back at her, "Well, then, why don't you go in and pick out a room for yourself? Phil and I can wait for the movers to arrive and start unpacking the truck on our own, and there's all ready a bed and our room so that we know you won't snap up the one we want before we can get to it." Renee gave her another hug and said, "I just know you're going to love it here."

"I'm sure I will…" Bella said with a rather forced smile as her mom went around to the back of the truck to start unloading. The moment Renee was out of sight, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Perhaps there were some other people her age in the neighborhood that she could befriend and hopefully they wouldn't all be rich snob, perhaps there'd be someone who could help her adjust to her new life in Jacksonville without any of her friends from Phoenix. She sighed again and stuck her hands into her pockets and began up the brick walk, completely unaware of the four eyes watching her from the window next door.

--

Edward and Alice Cullen, fraternal twins, watched her as she made her way towards her front door. Edward looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow, "We're going to become good friends with her?"

Alice grinned back, "Yep."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "There's something else, isn't there?"

She adopted an innocent look, "Whatever do you mean?"

A flat look, "What is it?"

It was no secret to their family and friends that there was something different about Alice Cullen, she had this uncanny ability to know things about the future that no one else could possibly know. Most of the time they'd just say she had an amazing gut feeling about things and other times, mostly by her boyfriend, it was called her 'Spidey Sense'.

Alice grinned again and let her curtain flop back into place before leaping off the sofa, she began walking towards the door, "Well, I don't want to be late…Jasper and I have a date tonight."

Edward rolled his green eyes, "You _always _have a date." He paused, "Will you just tell me what it is you're keeping from me?"

Alice turned on her heel, putting a hand on the doorway and winking at him, "Where would the fun be in that? You'll know soon enough, anyway, trust me. See ya'!" She skipped out the door, just as Edward was reaching for a pillow to fling at her. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to his new neighbor. One side of his mouth turned up slightly in a smile as she tripped stepping up onto her porch, quickly catching herself on the white railing and then looked around to make sure no one had seen her.

* * *

Well, there was the prologue. Hope it wasn't too long-winded or too short or something.

Yeah, I guess I had to mention Jacob: he's going to be Bella's ex-boyfriend in this. I can't help myself. He's going to be pretty awful when he's mentioned – because, once again, I do not like him…at all – so, there's going to be some bashing later on; I'll put up warnings at the start of chapters that will include that.

Hope you all review, it takes so little time!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

All right, so, since this IS my story, I've changed Edward a little bit, not too much, mind you, but, yeah, he's a smidge on the 'creepy' side. Sorry, sorry, I have the movie Disturbia on the brain. (If you've seen Disturbia, you can probably all ready guess what I've decided to do with Edward; if you haven't, you should watch it, because it's pretty rad.)

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If there are MAJOR flaws in the personalities I've given the characters that belong to Ms. Meyer that you simply feel would kill you if I don't fix them, let me know in a way that is not rude. K THNX.

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Oh, man, you're not _still _watching her are you?"

Edward shot a glare at his older brother and then turned his attention back out the window. Emmett burst out laughing, "You do realize that's kind of sick, don't'cha?" Edward full out ignored his brother and continued to watch as the new girl next door moved about her kitchen.

It had been a couple of days since that Dwyers had moved in and he was still no closer to figuring out what it was Alice was hiding about the daughter, granted he hadn't spoken with her or, he noted, made any headway to becoming friends with her.

He knotted his brows; maybe Alice was actually _wrong_ for once…

"I mean, c'mon…is she even naked?"

Edward hadn't noticed that Emmett had been giving a lecture until that moment. Without looking at his brother he responded, sarcastically, "Oh, yeah. She's naked. _Very_ naked. Very naked and making a BLT."

"Seriously? Let me see!" Emmett leapt up onto the window seat with Edward and grabbed for his younger brother's binoculars.

"Knock it off, I was being sarcastic," he said pulling the binoculars away from Emmett, "Besides what would Rosalie say?" He grinned crookedly and watched his brother out of the corner of his eye; Emmett grinned goofily and ran a hand through his curly hair.

Edward went back to scanning the Dwyer's kitchen, but couldn't find the brunette anywhere. He sat the binoculars on the windowsill, "Now she's gone."

Emmett shook his head and gave a disapproving look, "Maybe she went outside…where you should go…you've been inside for, what, three days now?"

"Two." Edward said as he picked the binoculars up and scanned each window he could see from his position.

"You're going all weird on me, dude, that's all I'm trying to say."

Said 'dude' had finally spotted the girl he was looking for on her front walk, "There she is!"

"There _who _is?"

Both boys turned towards the doorway, as Edward dropped the binoculars and attempted to _not_ look like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar (and failed), to see their father standing there with his arms crossed and a suspicious look on his face.

"What are you two up to in here?" Dr. Cullen asked, raising a blonde eyebrow at the pair.

"Um…" Edward was at a loss of words, how could you tell your father that you were spying on the attractive neighbor? There really was no way to do something like that. "Well, we were just…"

Emmett grinned broadly and put his arm around Edward's raised shoulders, "Eddie here was just spying on the pretty neighbor girl." Edward gaped at his brother; he had _not _just said that!

"'Spying on the pretty neighbor girl?'"

Edward hung his head, he had…

Emmett's grin grew even wider, "He doesn't even know her name."

"Why on earth are you spying on someone whose name you don't even…no, why on earth are you spying on someone?"

"I don't…"

He was cut off by Emmett, "He likes her and wants to know what the secret Alice is keeping from us is, but he's too scared to go over and talk to her."

Carlisle was silent for a moment and then shook his head as he went over to sit at his desk, "If you're looking for an excuse to talk to her, you'll get your chance on Friday; your mother invited the Dwyers over for dinner."

He waited a moment for Edward to say something and when no response came, he looked to Emmett, "I came up here to tell you that Rosalie is on the phone."

"Oh, shoot…" Emmett made for the door, Edward trying to sneak out with him – not an easy task when you're six-foot-two – but he was spotted.

"Edward."

The green-eyed teen turned to find his father by the window seat, holding his binoculars in his hand and wearing a smug smile on his face, "Don't forget these." Edward, avoiding eye contact crossed the room and took them before turning back and trying to quickly exit; unfortunately, he was once again stopped by Carlisle saying his name.

He turned around, wincing ever so slightly, he really didn't want to have a talk, "Yeah, dad?"

"Friday is two days from now, do you think you could keep from peeping at the 'pretty neighbor girl' until then?"

He looked at his feet, "Yeah."

"Or, at the very least, keep it out of my study?"

Edward looked up to find his dad, once again, seated at his desk and smiling, "Yeah, dad, sure." He turned to leave once again, smiling to himself, he might be embarrassed, but at least he wasn't in trouble.

"Oh, and Edward?" He looked once again to his father, who was now warming up his computer and sorting through papers, "Her name is Bella."

--

"There."

Bella took a stop back and inspected her handiwork; after a day of sifting through bubble-wrap and packing peanuts, she had managed to remove most of her precious items from the boxes marked 'BELLS'. Her snow globe collection was set up on her dresser, all her books were organized according to size on her bookshelf, her stereo and CDs were set up in alphabetical order, her clothes were hung in the closet according to color, and all her posters were hung on the walls. She sighed happily and flopped back on her freshly-made bed.

It was a little silly, she guessed, to have spent so much time organizing, especially when they would all be put back into their cardboard boxes in about a week so that the room could be painted, but what else was she to do? She'd been in town three, almost four, days and had yet to make any friends.

She had seen four people she suspected were around her age, all at the house next door. There was an absolutely _gorgeous _blonde girl – that she suspected was a model or a movie star who was hiding away from the Hollywood scene for the summer – who came and went, sometimes collecting a muscular boy with curly hair, there was a blonde-haired _boy _who looked slightly younger than the girl – younger brother, perhaps? – who had been over to the house at least once a day and he sometimes left with a small, cheery girl with short black hair.

Not that she was spying on them or anything. No, that would be weird; she was just observant. Well, no…she sighed, she wasn't 'just observant'; she had been watching them. Especially since the owners of that gorgeous estate had stopped by the afternoon before.

--

It had been shortly before noon and Bella was trying to decide if she wanted to order her books by size, in alphabetical order, or according to which ones she liked more when she heard the doorbell ring. She paused for a moment and listened; a moment later she heard the door open and Renee speaking with someone downstairs.

"Oh, just a moment," her mother said before calling out, "Bells? Could you come down here a minute?"

Complying with her mother's wishes, Bella got to her feet and headed downstairs to the entryway, where she saw her mom speaking with a blonde man (who, like the girl she would later see entering and exiting the Cullen house, looked like he could be a movie star) and a pretty woman with a heart-shaped face and caramel-colored hair. Both were dressed nicely, he in khakis and a short-sleeved button-up shirt and she in a light blue sundress.

"Oh, here she is…" Renee put an arm about Bella's shoulders and pulled her to the front, "This is my daughter, Bella. Bella, this is Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme."

The pair beamed at her and Dr. Cullen shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you Bella, I'm Carlisle."

Bella smiled right back and then shook Esme's elegant hand, "It's wonderful to meet you both."

"Renee was just telling us how you've been feeling rather down about the move," Esme said, "We had come over to invite your parents to dinner on Friday, so, we were wondering if you would like to come to? We know our children would just _love _to meet you."

Bella blushed, "Really?"

Carlisle nodded, "Oh, yes, they're quite eager to meet you – but all of them are too shy to do it without a proper reason."

A chuckle went around the small entryway. "Is that so?" Renee asked, "Bella is the exact same way, she'd love to come."

"Wonderful, I expect we'll be seeing you two and your husband on Friday, then, say around six o'clock?"

--

Since then, Bella had been watching and trying to guess what the personality of the Cullens' children as a group was. She was slightly worried – despite how nice their parents had been and how nice they _looked _– that they'd turn out to be snobby rich kids and there was nothing worse then sitting around at a fancy dinner with a bunch of snobs.

She yawned and stretched, then checked her clock. She was unaware of how late it had gotten! She quickly changed into her pajamas, flicked off the light, and crawled into bed.

_Maybe I'll go swimming tomorrow, _she thought as she peacefully drifted off to sleep.

--

_Maybe I am getting weird, _Edward thought as he paced back to his bed. He'd been watching Bella's curtained windows until the light flicked off. There was something that fascinated him about her, he wasn't sure what it was but he wanted to find out, he _would _find out.

On that thought, he flicked off his own light and got under the covers.

_Maybe I'll mow the lawn tomorrow, _he thought as he fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Okay, so, there's the first chapter! Hope it was enjoyable, hope I didn't let you down too much, hope you all review because I really love getting reviews, don't'cha'know!

PS – If you don't like Edward having slightly voyeuristic tendencies, I'm sorry, but…I think it's fun, so…he's going to keep them. And, SPOILER ALERT, they'll play an important role later.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**WARNING: **Bella is pretty…I guess…melodramatic in this chapter.

Hey, y'all, welcome to chapter two! Yeah, chapter two, in which Bella finally becomes aware of Edward's existence! Huzzah!

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If there are MAJOR flaws in the personalities I've given the characters that belong to Ms. Meyer that you simply feel would kill you if I don't fix them, let me know in a way that is not rude. K THNX.

I'm going to take a quick moment to thank all those who actually left reviews: Kaylee1038, flutterbike, EvenstarEverlasting, Momentarily Infinite, and poisoned blood.

THANKS. I dedicate this next chapter to you.

* * *

Bella dragged a lawn chair from the backyard to the front, grumbling under her breath the entire way. It was Thursday afternoon and sweltering, all she had wanted to do was go for a nice swim in her pool, a pool she came to realize (after putting on her swimsuit and finding the nicest beach towel she owned) Phil had yet to clean. So, what was she to do? It was a beautiful afternoon, Phil and Renee were both out (Phil to work and Renee shopping), and she did not feel like going back inside.

She was prompted to look around her yard when she heard a lawnmower buzzing next door. Perhaps she could do that, she had thought, but the look she had taken had shown her that it didn't need it. With a sigh, she trudged over to a lawn chair, spread out her towel, removed her jean shorts, and flopped down on the lawn chair. If she couldn't do something that required moving, she'd simply lie out there and soak up some sun. She stayed still for a moment, but than started fidgeting, something was wrong.

Bella opened her eyes and looked to the sky. For some reason, she wasn't getting nearly as much sun as would please her and the growling lawnmower just over the fence was _really _grating on her nerves. She got to her feet, pulled her shorts back on, and grabbed the chair: she was going to the front yard.

Upon her grumbly arrival, Bella sat the chair down, straightened the towel, and went back inside briefly to grab her iPod; it was less noisy, but the lawnmower could still be heard and it would disturb her peaceful sun-soaking. When she got back out to her chair, she once again dropped her jean shorts to the ground – leaving her in just her sky-blue bikini – and stretched out on the chair. She pushed the earbuds into her ears, turned the player on, set up some tunes, and closed her eyes. _Perfect_.

--

"I'm not doing this because you told me to; I'm doing it because I _want _to."

Edward had come inside briefly to grab a glass of lemonade and rejoice in the air-conditioning while he took a small break between mowing the back and front yard.

Emmett grinned, "Suuure…" He rolled his eyes and took a bite of toast. Edward had come into the kitchen just a moment earlier to find both Alice and Emmett enjoying hearty breakfasts and the latter giving him a very smug look. "You can say that all you like," Emmett informed him, "But we won't believe you, will we, Al?"

The girl smiled and continued reading the fashion section of the newspaper, looking for sales, no doubt, Alice loved to shop. She shook her head, "Nope."

Edward sighed and took a sip of his lemonade and wiped some sweat from his forehead, "Well, I guess I'll get back to mowing while you two do absolutely nothing with your Thursdays…"

Emmett gave him a little glare, "What are _you _talking about? I'm doing something with my Thursday! Rosalie and I are going to have lunch and them I'm going to play Halo 2 with the guys!"

"Ooh, eventful."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it!" Emmett gave Edward a smack on the back of the head and sprinted from the room before the teen had a chance to retaliate.

Instead, Edward rubbed the spot and turned his attention to Alice and watched as she silently closed and folded the newspaper, she almost seemed to be aware of the question burning on the end of his tongue.

"Ask," she said, taking a drink of milk.

Edward was silent a moment, a little surprised that she had, in fact, known he wanted to ask her something. She raised her eyes to meet his, an impish smile playing on her lips and an eyebrow raised, "Well, what is it?"

He inhaled, "Would you _please _tell me what you're hiding?"

Alice giggled, full out _giggled_, "Aww, but Eddie, there's no _fun _in you knowing!"

Edward ground his teeth and attempted to keep from growling, "When _am _I going to find out? Would you just tell me _that_?"

Alice smiled widely, "Goodness, you're so impatient! Relax, okay? If you really want to know, I can tell you when you'll find out. It'll be…" she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, making a show out of it.

"Cut out the theatrics and just tell me."

Her eyes sprung open and glittered, "Okay. You'll find out tomorrow." She crossed her arms and put on a mock pout, "Can I go now?"

"Tomorrow? At the dinner?"

She flashed him her teeth in a large grin, before looking away and buffing her nails on her shirt, acting nonchalant, "Oh, I don't know, maybe…" she pretended to inspect her nails.

Edward groaned slightly, "_Alice_!"

Alice got to her feet, scooped up her glass, and deposited it in dishwasher. "I'm not telling you anymore, have a little patience for once!" On that note, she all but skipped out of the kitchen.

Edward sighed, then decided that it didn't really matter all that much anyway. She'd be over there tomorrow for a decent amount of time and he would be able to actually _talk _to her. He nodded to himself and finished his lemonade. Yes, that was exactly it. He would talk to her and not spy on her like some perverted weirdo. Happy with his decision and finished with his drink and relaxation, he headed towards the front door.

He had just made it out of the shade of the porch when he realized two things: one, the mower was still in the backyard and two, it was a good ten degrees hotter in the front yard than it had been in the back.

Now, Edward Cullen was not one for showing off but he was all for being comfortable. He could already feel the sweat beginning to pool on his lower back. The maroon shirt he had put on that morning was not going to cut it; it was going to have to go. Grabbing the hem, he pulled it over his head and discarded it on the porch. He exhaled happily as a cool breeze tickled across his naked chest and stood on the walk for a blissful moment before heading to get the mower.

It wasn't until he had come back around the house and was about to start the mower up that he noticed he was not the only person on their front lawn. There, lounging luxuriously in a lawn chair, on her own front lawn was a bikini-clad Bella.

He tried to keep himself from staring, sure, she had her eyes closed then, but what if she could feel him staring at her and sat up to catch him in the act? That'd be awkward. _It would also be impossible, she can't feel you staring_, his mind reminded him calmly.

Now that Edward was closer to her – and not looking through panes of glass – he could see that she really was as pretty as he had suspected. She was thin, but not too thin, and had flawless skin. Her hair was a beautiful shade of brown that looked slightly red in certain spots when the sun hit it. His gaze traveled from her head, across her chest (quickly, because that would be rude), over her flat stomach, and down her slender legs; oh goodness, they were long.

He sighed dreamily, he didn't _want_ to wait until tomorrow; he wanted to speak with her now. Maybe he could "accidentally" disturb her and strike up a conversation. He gripped the cord and pulled, instantly the mower sprung to life with a fierce growl. He waited for Bella to spring up and open her eyes. When all she did was reach for her MP3 player, he decided to give up and simply mow the lawn, trying his hardest not to steal glances at her.

--

Bella was fully aware of the mowing starting, that's why she cranked up her iPod, so that the swelling music being fed to her brain via her ears would conceal the annoying noises that were being spewed from the lawn next door. Who could be mowing at that time, anyway? She knew that both Esme and Carlisle were at work and she had seen their two children leave just a few minutes before. The sound was definitely coming from the Cullens' yard, though.

Unable to keep her curiosity at bay any longer, she turned her head slightly and cracked open one eyelid. What she saw caused her to sit up and full-out stare, her mouth fell slightly open. Normally, she wasn't the type to drool over attractive guys, but _anyone _would stare if they were thoroughly convinced they were looking at the backside of a god.

She stared at the perfectly sculpted, tan, and faintly glistening back of some _very _good-looking, bronze-haired teen. She allowed her eyes to travel down his shining back to where a band of light green plaid was showing above his khaki shorts to what she was _sure _was a _very _nice bottom.

It was then – as she was imagining his rear-end in tight jeans – that he rounded a corner and turned towards her, immediately locking eyes with her. The god stopped in his tracks and the mower went silent.

As quickly as she could, Bella turned her already-becoming-red face away.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

With her cheeks burning, Bella leapt up, pulling the towel with her and wrapping it around her body, successfully hiding her body. She clutched her iPod in her hand, scooped up her shorts from where they lay on the grass, and hurried into the house.

--

Edward ran his tongue across his bottom lip, he had noticed (obviously) that Bella was beautiful physically, but he hadn't seen her eyes until then, he hadn't seen one of her best features until then, he was certain of that.

Oh, those eyes! They were a deep chocolate color and so…_deep_! Her eyes had conveyed intelligence that most girls he had met did not have. Along with that intelligence, there had been something else there…something he couldn't quite name. Electricity? Sparks?

_Oh man…_

He shook his head and started the mower up again, he had to stop being ridiculous. There weren't any 'sparks'. What was he thinking? He grinned, he'd probably just startled her. His grin widened and he very nearly laughed as realization came: _she'd _been watching _him_.

--

Bella watched from the safety of her house, where she knew he couldn't see her before she ducked out of the way.

_Oh god, he's laughing at me…_

She hung her head, ugh, how could she have been so stupid? How could she have given into gawking at an undeniably hot guy? …Well, that one explained itself. But, that didn't matter. Why hadn't she been paying more attention? Now she'd embarrassed herself possibly beyond repair and would soon be the laughingstock of the entire Cullen family. Oh god, what if they told her parents over dinner the next night? She was mortified!

Well, there was only one thing to be done: she'd have to skip the dinner. Perhaps if she wasn't there, he and his siblings – who she had no doubt he'd tell about it – would have no prompt to tell her mom and Phil and, therefore, they wouldn't find out and she could at least feel comfortable in her own house! Yes, it was perfect!

She let the curtain fall back over the window and turned her back to it, but how was she going to get out of the dinner? Thinking, she made her way to her room.

--

Later that evening, Edward was sitting up in his room, reading a book when he heard a splash outside. At first, he thought it was one of his siblings out for a swim, but…when he thought about it, he realized that the sound had not come from his backyard, but that of the Dwyers'. He glanced at his clock, nine p.m. He debated and fought within himself for a moment, hadn't he said earlier that he wasn't going to spy on her anymore? Hadn't he decided earlier that it was really creepy and weird?

Obviously he didn't care for the very next moment, he was removing his glasses and sitting them on the nightstand and crossing to the window. Pushing aside his curtains, he peered outside and was…well, in all honesty, quite happy to find that not only did this window offer a good view of Bella's bedroom, but he could also see the pool perfectly. The pool where Bella, dressed in the bikini from earlier, was currently swimming.

Another bout of internal conflict and then Edward grabbed his binoculars, he had to get a better view of this, he just _had _to. Putting them up to his eyes, he watching as Bella gracefully swimming from one side of the pool to the other, climbed out of the water and walked to the diving board, and then as she leapt from the board and splashed into the water. He watched as she resurfaced and then floated on her back, her arms and legs spread out over the water and her eyes closed in what he was fairly certain was bliss.

He watched for a few more moments and then put the binoculars down. He let the curtain fall back into place, turned on his heel, and headed for the door of his bathroom, his cheeks red; he needed a cold shower.

* * *

Okay, remember what I said at the beginning? About the reviews and such? While I greatly appreciate all those of you who are adding this story to your alert lists, I simply must make a sad little plea that you'll also consider leaving a review. It doesn't have to say much, just a little feedback, people!

So, how about it? You leave a review and I work on a new chapter? Sounds fair, so, click that little button and make me smile!

Be sure to check back soon, excitin' stuff to happen in the next chapter, oh yes, VERY exciting!


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Warning: **There's some OOCness going on, pretty bad at some parts, and I make use of the invention known as the 'time flip'. Also, it's about three in the morning, if there are any mistakes...I'll fix them later.

FINALLY – and I do mean _finally_, this chapter took an eon to write! – Bella and Edward meet.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If there are MAJOR flaws in the personalities I've given the characters that belong to Ms. Meyer that you simply feel would kill you if I don't fix them, let me know in a way that is not rude. K THNX.

This chapter is dedicated to K-THUND, because if it wasn't for her…I would never have even touched a Twilight book.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Bella awoke around eleven to find the air was all ready hot and, to make things worse, muggy. She groaned and threw the covers off her sweaty body and lay there staring at the ceiling, enjoying the slight breeze from the ceiling fan. _Why hasn't Phil fixed the air conditioner yet_, she wondered, _and what am I going to do today_?

She received no inspiration from the ceiling, so she decided to sit up and glance around the room. She briefly looked at her bookshelf, wondering if she should do some reading today and then looked elsewhere; she wasn't in the mood for doing anything that required too much thinking. Her eyes fell upon her swimsuit that was still hung over the back of her desk chair and she smiled. Swimming didn't require much thought, it was relaxing, _and _it would cool her off.

She pulled herself out of bed, peeled off her sweat-drenched pajamas, and tied on her suit before padding down the hall to get a towel.

--

Edward sat on the bench swing of the Cullens' backyard patio, gently rocking himself back and forth as he read a tattered copy of Albert Camus's _The Plague_. After what had happened the previous night – something he was horribly ashamed about and hoped Emmett would _never _discover because he would _never _hear the end of it – he had decided that enough was enough. His binoculars would tucked in his closet and he was outside, in the open, where he wouldn't be tempted to look into the windows of the house next door; he _really _didn't want to be the creepy voyeuristic neighbor…anymore.

His plan was a simple one, he'd read outside until his mother came home, then he'd go inside and help her prepare dinner, all while avoiding any area where he'd have the _slightest _temptation to spy on Bella. In short, he'd be avoiding _her_.

--

Bella, however, was completely unaware of Edward's plan to avoid her – as well as the reason for it – as she made her way through the kitchen and dining room's sliding glass door to her backyard to her pool. It was just as she was stepping to the edge of the cement, hands on the edge of her shirt, that she cast a glance over into the Cullens' yard (separated from hers only by an iron fence) to find the same boy from yesterday.

He was sitting on a swinging chair in the shade of their house, a pair of quite attractive black-framed glasses perched on his quite attractive nose and a book held in his hands. He was plainly dressed in a gray t-shirt and khaki shorts, his hair wind-blown and having to be tucked behind his perfect ears…

Bella shook her head. No, she had to stop ogling him like he was a slab of meat…even if he _was_ an incredibly yummy-looking slab of meat…

_No_!

She scolded herself again and pulled the t-shirt over her head and let it fall to the ground next to her towel. She strode over to the edge of the tiled pool. She looked down at the water and then cast a sideways glance towards the reading teen. It was while she was looking at him that the most "girly" thought of her life came to her: _why isn't he looking at me_?

She wrinkled her brow both in distaste for the thought and the question itself. Why _wasn't _he looking at her? He hadn't been stealing glances at her yesterday either. She looked down at herself and then at both her sides, she may not be the prettiest girl in the world, but she was certainly attractive; all the boys in Phoenix had confirmed this.

_Maybe he's not into girls…_

_Maybe he's just not into me…_

_Why should he be? He doesn't know you. Why do you even care? You don't know him._

_Well, I'll _make _him know me_!

Her nerves steeled, Bella stretched her arms to the sky, standing on her tiptoes to stretch her legs as well. "Mm!" she said aloud as she came back down and put her arms back down. She glanced at the boy out of the corner of her eye; she got nothing out of him except the turn of a page.

A small bit annoyed, Bella adjusted the backside of her bathing suit bottom and walked to the other side of the pool. Daintily, she stepped up on it, walked to the end, put her arms above her head like the point of an arrow, and gracefully dove in.

--

As Bella splashed around without a care in the world, swimming laps and diving off the diving board, Edward had stopped reading his book and was more preoccupied with watching her over the top of it.

As Bella pulled herself up the ladder and out of the pool, he debated going inside and watching some television, but couldn't manage to pull his eyes away from her; so much for his decision.

--

Bella smiled to herself as she made her way to the diving board: he was watching her, she could feel it. She considered what she should do next, she'd all ready dived in more than any normal person who wasn't training for the Olympics would and swimming laps might look silly. It was time to _really _show off, it was time to _really _impress, it was time to do a flip.

She hadn't done one in a few years but it wasn't very complicated to do a front flip, although, it ended up looking quite impressive. There was absolutely no way she could mess this up.

…Or so she thought.

She didn't even make it to the end of the diving board when, for some unknown reason, she slipped. She gave a shriek, flailed her arms, desperately grasped for something to hold her up, fell, hit her head on the board, and slipped into the water…completely unconscious.

--

Edward leapt to his feet, staring at the spot where Bella had just gone under, hoping that she'd resurface. He stood there for what felt like an eternity but was really only about two seconds before deciding on what he was going to do: rescue her. He flung of his shirt and glasses and, since all ready barefoot, took off across his lawn; leaping the fence with ease when he came to it.

He didn't even pause at the edge of the pool and dove in, swimming to Bella, wrapping an arm about her and swam both of them to the surface. He quickly brought her limp body into the shallow end and then out of the water completely. He lay her on the cement and put an ear to her chest; he was relieved to find her heart still beating heavily, but dismayed to find she wasn't breathing.

He pulled his head away and placed his hands on her and began performing CPR, mentally praying that she would wake up, breath, and not be completely freaked out by a 'stranger' having his hands and lips on her unconscious body.

--

_Ugh, what happened_?

Bella was about to answer the question presented by her brain – or, at least, attempt to answer it – when she became aware of the warm hands that now rested on her stomach. Her eyes widened.

_Oh no…oh please, don't…_

She slowly raised her head and found herself staring into the (wet) face of the boy she'd, for some crack-pot reason, been trying to impress. Her cheeks immediately turned tomato red and her eyes widened further.

With the water droplets on his skin and hair and the sun shining behind him, he seemed to sparkle. And without much though, Bella decided to comment on this. "You're sparkly…" Immediately after the words left her mouth, she turned a shade darker.

The boy smiled crookedly at her and sat back, crossing his arms across his bare chest. "Actually, I'm Edward," he said, sticking his hand out.

"Um, Bella…" she slowly shook it.

Bella suddenly became aware of a throbbing at the base of her skull, she groaned and rubbed the spot to discover a small lump forming. "Ugh, what _happened_?"

Edward shrugged, "I'm not sure. I saw you slip and fall in; you must've hit your head. How do you feel?" Edward took her hand back in his and helped her get to her wobbling legs. She smiled and held a hand to the back of her skull, "I feel like I almost drowned."

"May I walk you in?"

Bella nodded and allowed herself to be lead by Edward into her own house. He opened the sliding glass door that divided the Dwyers' yard from their house and found himself in their dining room. He eased Bella into one of the chairs at the dining room table, "I'm going to get you some ice…okay? You might have a concussion."

Bella nodded lazily as he entered the adjoining kitchen and was halfway to the refrigerator when he heard an audible _thunk_. Turning around, he saw Bella with her head down on the table; he quickly covered the space between them.

"Oh no, no, no…"

He lifted her head up and gently tapped her cheek, "Bella, you can't sleep…"

Bella smiled lop-sidely at him but did not open her eyes. "I'm not sleeping, my eyes are." Her mouth was left hanging slightly open.

Edward gently gripped her shoulders and gave her a slight shake, "No, Bella. You need to open your eyes, _no one _gets to sleep."

She knotted her brows at him, but did as she was told. With a slight glare, she said, "Fine."

Edward smiled, "Good. Now, how about that ice?"

--

"I think I'm feeling better now. Wet, but better," Bella said as she removed the ice pack from her head and looking at Edward sheepishly. "I can't believe I did that," she hung her head, "I am the clumsiest person _ever_…"

Edward smiled and sat his hand atop hers, "You haven't met Emmett."

They sat there in silence a moment before Bella realized something, "Oh my gosh! You're _soaked_!"

Edward laughed, "So are you."

She looked down at herself, "No really, I'm in a swimsuit…so…I'm almost dry. Do you…want me to go see if I can find you something to wear?"

Edward grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth, "I live next door, remember? I'll just go home and come back."

Bella blushed (partly because she felt stupid and partly because of how attractive that smile was) and looked to the floor, "I guess that makes more sense."

He put a finger under Bella's chin and tilted her head up until she was looking into his sparkling eyes and dazzling smile, "While I'm gone, I want you to change into something dry…and try not to fall asleep or trip, okay?"

Too dazzled to be offended, Bella simply responded with a dazed, "Okay…"

His smile widened and his finger was removed from her chin, "Good! I'll be right back."

--

Upon his return, Edward could not find Bella on the ground floor. He wandered through the living room and to the bottom of the stairs, leaning on the railing he called out, "Bella?"

"Yeah, I'll only be a few minutes! Make yourself comfortable, okay?"

He smiled and went back to the living room. He looked about and scrutinized it. It was your basic, run-of-the-mill, upper-end living room. A matching sofa and loveseat, a luxurious recliner, a high-end entertainment system, various potted house plants, a coffee table, and family pictures covering walls and tables that were situated at the end of each seat and next to each doorway. There was, however, one unexpected and attention-grabbing piece in the room: a piano.

Almost as if in a trance, Edward crossed the room. He ran his fingers across the keys and then sat down on the bench, playing out a few chords. He loved pianos. He loved everything about them, the way they looked, the way they sounded, the way they felt when your fingers jumped across their keys. He tentatively began playing.

--

Upstairs, Bella, as she was buttoned her jeans, stopped. The loveliest music she had ever heard in her life was floating up the stairs and right into her ears. She sighed at its beauty and quickly finished what she was doing, eager to see the product of the tune. She hurried quietly down the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the living room, taking the scene in.

Edward sat at the piano, his bronze locks pushed out of his face and his eyes closed, a smile of utter bliss playing upon his lips. She watched in awe as his fingers moved nimbly across the keys.

_God, he's _gorgeous!

As the thought crossed her mind, Bella couldn't stop herself from swooning; she also couldn't stop herself from knocking a picture from the table she'd caught herself on to the floor. At the impact, Edward stopped playing.

"Shit," Bella cursed under her breath as she picked the picture up. When she had that all situated, she looked at Edward to find him now standing from the bench, fidgeting slightly with his hands; the faintest trace of a blush on his freckled cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"You didn't have to stop playing. It was beautiful."

Edward couldn't keep his blush from darkening somewhat, he was surprisingly self-conscious about his playing; mainly the way he looked while doing it. Emmett had once said he looked like he was going to – well, that he was getting _far _too much enjoyment from playing the piano.

"No, I mean it. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. What…what was it?" Bella had misinterpreted his silence as one of disbelief.

"It's by Beethoven, Waldstein, Piano Sonata 21. One of my favorites."

"Well, it was simply amazing. …What else do you know?"

He grinned, "I actually know a lot."

"Would you play something else for me? More Beethoven?"

Edward nodded and sat back down at the piano, Bella trailing cautiously behind him, and began playing something else. She stood in awed silence and, when finished, asked what it was.

"Moonlight Sonata."

"Ooh," she paused, "Could you…could you teach me something?"

He blushed again and scooted over on the bench, petting the newly available spot with his hand, "Certainly; sit down."

Bella did as instructed and let Edward take her hands in his own and set them up on the keys. He laid his over hers and began, "All right, put your ring finger here…your index, here…good, play that."

"Like this?" She pressed the keys down.

"Good, now…"

So it came to be that Edward and Bella spent the next hour an half playing the piano, Edward teaching Bella various chords and little snippets of songs. She grinned and turned towards him, "This is exciting. My dad used to play piano and offered me lessons, but I didn't think I'd be any good!"

Edward grinned back and looked at her, "Well, let me assure you, you are _quite _good; a very quick learner. Would you like to learn some more?"

Bella had no response, she was too busy looking into Edward's green eyes, but that was all right, for he was too busy looking into her brown eyes to notice she did not have a response for him. Very slowly, without quite knowing what they were doing, they began to lean forward. Bella's eyes fluttered shut and her hand, which had been hovering half an inch over the keys, fell. The resounding note caused Edward to leap to his feet and shove his hands into his jean pockets, a blush staining his cheeks once more; an identical one on Bella's face.

"Um, well, I better…be getting back now. My mom will probably be home soon, so, I should be getting back."

Avoiding eye contact, Bella nodded.

"But, I'll see you tonight, right? At dinner?"

_Oh_! She'd forgotten about that! She had actually planned to note attend, but…well, she'd met him now, she might as well.

"Definitely."

* * *

Well, how about a review or two?


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. The owner of the lyrics used in this chapter will be listed in the bottom; I don't want to spoil any surprises.**

Well, it's FINALLY here. The chapter with the Cullen's dinner. I _really _hope I don't disappoint anyone with it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If there are MAJOR flaws in the personalities I've given the characters that belong to Ms. Meyer that you simply feel would kill you if I don't fix them, let me know in a way that is not rude. K THNX.

* * *

_Chapter Four_

"Can you hand me that tomato?"

Emmett tossed one of the tomatoes he'd just been juggling to Edward, who deftly caught it, ran it under the tap, and began chopping it.

"So, what you're telling me is…you're a hero!"

From the moment Edward had come back from Bella's – the second time, after the kiss they _almost _shared – he'd been ambushed by an oddly smug Alice and a highly curious Emmett. The moment the front door had closed, he'd been bombarded with questions from Emmett while Alice and her knowing eyes wandered away, questions which hadn't even stopped while he was taking a shower; they'd just gotten quieter on account of being through a door, music, and running water.

Edward knotted his brow and put the knife down, "A _hero_?"

"Yeah! You saved her, if it weren't for you, she would've drowned."

"I'm pretty sure she was showing off, if she hadn't been showing off – for _me _– she wouldn't have slipped and have been in a place where I had to rescue her."

Emmett sat the two tomatoes that were still in his hands on the kitchen table and went to the counter by his brother, clapping a hand on the shorter and leaner boy's back, "C'mon, man! Why so modest? If I were you…"

"Well, you aren't," Edward snapped. He inhaled and relaxed his tensed shoulders, "Will you pass me another tomato?"

He swept the sliced predecessor to one side of the cutting board and began cutting the new one.

"Are you sure these are all tomatoes?" Emmett asked, eyeing them suspiciously, "Some of these don't look like tomatoes." He picked up one of the 'tomatoes' and turned it around in his hands.

"No," Edward snatched the vegetable from Emmett's hand and held it up. "_This _is a pepper." He chopped the pepper as he'd done with the tomatoes before it. "And this…" He crossed to the table and grabbed a cucumber, "Is a cucumber."

Emmett crossed his arms and glared at Edward's back as he chopped the cucumber up, "There's no need to be a smart-ass, I know what a cucumber is."

"That's good. Now, pass me the celery." Edward said, pushing the cucumber into the same pile as the other two types of vegetables. The three were soon joined by cut celery.

"Shouldn't you wait for mom?" Emmett asked, an eyebrow raised as his brother put the vegetables into a bowl and then pulled out another.

"Why? It's just a salad. I know how to make a salad, Emmett."

Into the second bowl, he measured and mixed some vinegar, sugar, salt, and pepper.

"Salads are easy…but…you're making a dressing, too…since when do you cook?"

Edward was about to respond to this but the front door could be heard opening, announcing the arrival of Esme.

Edward looked to Emmett, "I just have one favor to ask you: do _not _mention what I did this afternoon."

"But –"

"Don't mention it, okay?"

"Okay."

--

Bella groaned and flopped back onto her bed. Normally, she didn't care _what _she wore (as long as it was comfortable) but tonight was something else, tonight her appearance _did _matter, tonight she and her parents were having dinner next door…in the home of a boy who had, only hours earlier, saved her life and almost kissed her.

Originally she had planned to _not _attend the dinner, to come down with some five hour flu or cold, but through the events of the afternoon – her near-drowning and near-kiss – she had changed her mind.

She sat up. It was because of those changed plans that half the contents of her dresser and closet were scattered across the floor…and desk…and chair. Did she not have a single outfit that would work? Did she really hate _all _her clothes? Was she really becoming this…this…this _girly_? It seemed to be true. It seemed that Bella had, in fact, finally grown into what her gender was supposed to be at this age: appearance- and boy-obsessed.

She groaned again and padded over to her mirror. She could do something with her hair and (another groan) _make-up_ after she found something to wear, because she _definitely _could not go in what she was currently wearing. She wore a pair of dark denim skinny jeans – that she had been talked into buying by her friend Angela back in Phoenix because the girl had _insisted _they made her ass look _glorious _– and a plain white tank top. She scoffed, _Yeah, definitely _not_ dinner attire_.

She glanced about her room and pulled a yellow hooded sweatshirt from the floor and zipped it up. She looked in the mirror again, inspecting herself from all possible angles – _Hmm, my ass _does _look good – _before nodding; it worked well enough.

She went to her closet and began sorting through the various pairs of shoes – mostly sneakers – looking for the proper pair. She knew she had _something _that went with the sweatshirt. After a few seconds of searching and tossing the wrong shoes aside, she find them, a pair of yellow – what were they? – peep-toe flats; also some forced Angela picks, on account of Bella's 'really adorable toes that needed to be shown off more'.

She slipped them on, inspected herself (_again_), and headed to the bathroom to quickly pin her bangs out of her face and put on the scantest amount of make-up, the bare minimum. Satisfied with her reflection, Bella headed downstairs and was the slightest bit (nauseated?) surprised to find that both and Phil and Renee were ready and waiting for her; Renee looked shocked and Phil looked confused. She had to admit, she was a little shocked and confused herself, normally it was _she _who had to wait for _them_.

"Are you ready now?" Renee asked, standing from the couch.

Bella blushed, "Um, yeah…I'm sorry…I didn't realize I was taking so long…"

"Oh, it's okay," Renee grinned, "You _are _a teenage girl…"

"Also," Phil added, "We've done it enough to you in the past, it was about time you got a little payback."

--

"I got it!" Alice called out, swinging the front door open while Phil was reaching for the bell. "I saw you coming up the walk," She said, grinning at the three Dwyers, "My name's Alice."

Bella, Phil, and Renee entered into the well-lit foyer, "Hello, Alice, pleased to meet you. I'm Phil, this is my wife Renee, and my step-daughter Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, too," Alice beamed, "Phil, Renee, my mom and dad are just sitting in the den, right through there."

The two adult Dwyers left the entrance and into the den, a moment later, friendly chatter began as if they'd always known the Cullens. The chatter between Bella and Alice was not as friendly, in fact, it wasn't anything. Both girls were completely silent for a spell.

When it became clear to Alice that Bella wasn't going to start any sort of conversation, she took the task on for herself. "I like your shoes. They don't really match the sweatshirt, though."

Bella looked down at the shoes, "What? They're both yellow."

"They are both yellow, but the jacket is more of a mustard yellow and the shoes – while really cute! Where did you get them? – are more of a…canary yellow."

"Oh." Bella looked down at her _canary _yellow flats.

The next moment Alice was beside her, two hands on her shoulder, "Oh! I didn't mean to offend you! I'm sorry, I'm just _really _observant when it comes to clothes or appearance or anything. I'm kind of _really _into fashion. I'm sure no one else will notice, though, because no one else really has the flair for this kind of thing!"

Bella looked up and found it hard to _not _smile while Alice was beaming at her, "Its okay. I wasn't really offended or anything."

Alice, although Bella wasn't sure _how _she did it, widened her grin. "Oh, that's so great! I can just tell we're going to be good friends. C'mon, I want you to meet my brothers," Alice said, taking a hold of Bella's wrist and dragging her in the opposite direction her parents had gone.

"I met one this afternoon," Bella said, "Edward. He taught me some piano."

"Oh, yeah, that's right! Well, now you'll get to meet Emmett, too."

They arrived in a _very _snazzy room. Most of the walls were made up of wonderfully cleaned windows and then, on one of the only solid wall space in the room, was a very nice flat-screen plasma television. Speakers were set up at various places around the room to provide surround sound and a white couch ran its way around the entire border. Situated on this couch, was the muscular boy Bella had seen leaving and returning to the house, a gaming control clutched tightly in his hands.

"Hey, Emmett, you wanna turn that off and say 'hello' to our guest?"

"In a minute, sis, I just gotta…no!" Emmett dropped the controller; he'd been defeated be an in-game foe. He grabbed the remote, flicked off the television, and then, as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, padded over to where Bella stood.

He stuck his hand out and grinned widely, "Hiya, I'm Emmett…and you must be…"

_Does everyone in this family like smiling so much_?

"Bella," she said, shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"And it's _very _nice to meet you. I'm glad you're well."

While Bella was trying to figure out what he'd meant by that, Emmett turned to his sister, "So, little sis, when's dinner going to be ready?"

Alice shrugged, "Not too long, I'm guessing."

"Enough time for another game?"

Alice shrugged again, "Probably."

"Want to join me?" Emmett grinned again, "Maybe you'll actually win this time."

"Oh! It's on."

Alice and Emmett both leapt onto the couch, grabbing controllers and starting a new game…all while leaving poor Bella standing near the doorway, feeling very much like a third wheel.

"Um, Alice, do you know…where Edward is?" Bella blinked, had _she _just asked that?

"Oh, yeah! He's in the kitchen," the black-haired girl didn't remove her eyes from the screen or stop clicking buttons, "It's across the hallway, the doorway next to the one to the den. That'll take you to the dining room and then you just go through the swinging door to the kitchen. It's easy. Now, prepare to lose, bro!"

--

True to what Alice said (although he was blissfully unaware of it), Edward was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the meal. He didn't really care _what _Emmett or Jasper said about him cooking, he liked to do it, it was peaceful and he was good at it. One of his ideas of a good time was a chopping block, a hot stove, and a radio playing quietly from one of the windowsills.

Currently, he had all of those: the chopping block, occupied with radishes that he was turning into roses; the stove, occupied with a pot of what was soon to be glaze for Esme's chicken breast; and the radio, playing quietly from the windowsill over the sink.

As he carefully sliced the sides of the cut radish, he couldn't help from singing along to song that had just begun playing…

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine, do what you want, but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me…"

He sat the radish to the side and grabbed another one, promptly cutting the top and bottom tip from it.

"Take me away, a secret place. A sweet escape, take me away. Take me away to better days. Take me away, a hiding place."

He continued on like that, creating radish roses and singing along with the radio, completely unaware of the girl standing in the doorway watching him move his backside to the beat intently.

Bella had followed Alice's instructions and had walked through a nice dining room, complete with seven chairs and a very nice plate setting, to arrive in the kitchen…to find Edward embarrassing himself and being unaware of it; at least his singing voice wasn't bad.

"I got a pocket – "

Bella cleared her throat, cutting off his singing and causing him to drop the knife and freeze, "Uh, hey…Edward…"

He turned around, cheeks redder than she'd seen before and then he quickly made from the radio; unplugging it rather than turning it off.

"Hi, Bella…I didn't…I didn't know you were here. Um, it was kind of catchy."

Bella laughed, how could she not? He looked so embarrassed. "I could see that," she said with a grin.

Edward matched her grin, "Probably hear it, too, huh?"

"Oh yes. At least you don't have _my _singing voice."

An awkward pause occurred and Bella swallowed, "So, um, what are you up to in here? Aside from having a sing-a-long with Natasha Bedingfield, I mean."

"I'm making radish roses."

Bella walked over and stood at his side, watching as he cut a radish, "Wow. That looks neat…how do you do it?"

"I could teach you, go wash your hands."

As Bella ran her hands under the tap and dried them, Edward pulled a second paring knife and two new radishes out.

"All right, how do I do this?"

"You take the knife and cut the stem and the tip off…just like this."

Edward demonstrated and Bella followed.

"All right, now you just…cut as I do."

She did. When finished, she held it up and scrutinized it, "This looks _nothing _like a rose."

"Now, don't be like that. See, it – yeah, it looks nothing like a rose."

They both laughed. Unlike the piano, Bella had completely failed at making a radish rose. Along with not looking like it rose, it also looked absolutely nothing like the one Edward had been making.

"But," he comforted, "It's all right, it takes a lot of practice and I only needed eight, anyway." He grinned and popped the radish in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed; Bella pulled a face.

"How could you _do _that?"

"What? You don't like radishes?"

"Not raw…or…at all…"

Edward smiled, "Does this mean you won't want your radish rose?"

Bella shook her head, "Oh no! It's so pretty…"

"Well, what do you think of this over here…" Edward walked across the kitchen to the stove. He took a wooden spoon out and brought a little bit of the glaze up from the pot, "Here, try some."

Bella sniffed it, it smelled fine. She took a bit into her mouth and it tasted…

"That's delicious! Did you do that?"

"Yes. I – "

Edward was about to explain the process of making a plum glaze when the door swung inward and Esme came into the kitchen. "Oh! There you are, Bella…your mother was getting curious."

"Oh, should I…?"

"No, I told her you were probably hanging out with the kids…I didn't really expect that you'd be in here helping Edward." She smiled and turned to Edward.

"How does the chicken look?"

Putting oven mitts on, she pulled the stuffed chicken breasts from the oven and looked at them, deeming them to be done.

"Well, you two should go wash up and get everyone gathered up, I'd say it's just about dinner time."

--

"Well, this is simply a _lovely _meal, did you cook it all yourself, Esme?"

The Cullen's dinner table was currently occupied by eight smiling people, all enjoying the meal that was set out before them.

"Actually, no," Esme said, sipping her glass of the wine that had been placed out for the four adults, "I did cook the chicken, but Edward did pretty much everything else."

Edward, looked down at his plate.

"_Really_? Well, it is really quite exquisite, isn't it, Bella?" Renee asked, sipping her own wine.

Bella nodded silently.

"So, Carlisle," Phil asked, "Do you like sports? I couldn't help but notice the entertainment system you have rigged up in your living room. It looks _perfect _for watching the Superbowl."

Carlisle chuckled, "Oh, yes, I suppose it _would _be good for that. However, I'm not a very big football fan – Emmett plays on the school team, though – but I do like baseball."

"Mm!" Renee sat her fork down and swallowed what was in her mouth before speaking, "Phil recently was signed with the Suns."

"Well, maybe you'll have to join us some…"

The conversation at the adults end held very little interest to the teenagers sitting at the other end and they were busy covering up their conversation with their own.

"So, Bella, I heard about – ow!"

Bella raised an eyebrow as Emmett reached down to rub his shin and glare at Edward.

"You know _exactly _why," Edward hissed, too low for Bella to hear.

"Bella," Alice said with a wide grin, "Why don't you tell us what it was like back in Phoenix…we've never been there before." She took a bite of the tomato and pepper salad Edward had made earlier and looked at Bella expectantly.

"Well, okay…"

Bella launched into tales of her life back in Phoenix and the adults continued with their small talk all through dinner.

After dessert was finished and Phil and Renee were still sitting in the dining room, finishing off the wine and talking and laughing with Esme and Carlisle. The three Cullen children had all ready left the room and were sitting in the living room with Bella. They had been under the impression that it would only be ten extra minutes, but that was quickly beginning to look as if it was going to be another half an hour or hour.

"Well…I guess I'll go play some good ol' video games…"

Emmett caught the look on his sister's face, the look that he'd seen many times in the past, the look that said 'Please take Edward'.

Emmett wrapped an arm about Edward's neck, putting him in a sort-of less-painful version of the headlock, "C'mon little bro, you're gonna come play Gears of War with me."

Edward was about to object when he saw the look on Emmett's face, the one that said 'Alice told me to, so, do it'.

"I'll see you later, Bella…I guess I have to go play video games," Edward gave her a crooked smile before Emmett pulled him from the room.

When they were the only two left in the room, Alice looked at Bella, "So, do you want the tour of the house? It'll only take a few minutes, twenty at the most."

Bella thought about it, hadn't she wanted to make new friends? Alice could be a friend. She matched the grin that was on Alice's face, "Sure!"

--

"And this is my room!"

Bella had just spent the last ten minutes following the slender black-haired girl around and they had finally arrived at, as she'd just said, Alice's room. Bella's mouth fell open as the door swung open. The room was _huge_, twice the size of her own room with a bathroom just a little larger than it. The furniture – some chairs situated around a wall-mounted television, a canopy bed, and a shelf that ran from ceiling to floor that was packed with albums, CDs, and videos – and the color scheme seemed to fit Alice's personality perfectly.

"Wow, your room is…amazing."

Alice beamed and plopped down on her bed, "You should see Edward's…he puts this to shame."

Bella didn't respond to the girl's comment and continued looking around the room; nearly fainting when she discovered a packed closet _half _the size of her room. "I guess you weren't kidding about liking clothes…" she said, casting a glance at Alice as she closed the doors.

Alice grinned slyly, "Speaking of liking things…"

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on between you and Edward?"

Bella's eyes widened and her cheeked blazed before she looked at the floor, "What do you mean? There's nothing…"

Alice giggled and pat the empty spot on the edge of the bed next to her, "Oh, there _definitely _is. I saw you looking at him all evening…"

Bella sighed and sat down next to Alice, "Okay…maybe I _do_ have a…_small_ crush on him…but there's absolutely _no way _he likes me back."

Alice grinned, "Don't be so sure of that."

Bella had no response and the two sat in silence for a moment, Alice staring at Bella's shoes.

"You know what?" Alice leapt to her feet, startling Bella from her thoughts, "I'm going to take you shopping. A pretty girl like you should now the difference between mustard and canary yellow."

Bella simply blinked at her, "Um, okay, I guess, that's…"

"Cool!" Alice cut her off, "So, you should probably be getting home now, huh? I'll walk you to the door…"

Still kind of confused as to what had just happened, Bella was ushered to the door, where she met up with her mother and Phil, and out of the Cullen house.

* * *

**Disclaimer: The lyrics are from Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.**

The next chapter will see the arrival of a character that has yet to be mentioned in more than passing.

I have major events planned up to a chapter seven, so, there will be AT THE VERY LEAST three more chapters; however, I'm expecting five more. So, we'll just have to see what happens.

PS – Reviews are still nice. What I said in the beginning still stands. So, won't you please click that little button and leave me a review? Let me know I'm doing all right and not completely failing.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

I am being pimped in the Twilight newsletter on LJ. Awesome.

ALSO! JACOB…IS MENTIONED! You all get to see why it was he and Bella split. Which, by the way, is what happened: Jacob and Bella dated back in Phoenix.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If there are MAJOR flaws in the personalities I've given the characters that belong to Ms. Meyer that you simply feel would kill you if I don't fix them, let me know in a way that is not rude. K THNX.

* * *

_Chapter Five_

The morning after the Cullen's dinner, Bella was rather rudely awakened from a dream that may or may not have been about kissing Edward on the counter of his kitchen by someone pulling her curtains open. As bright morning sunlight hit her face, she pulled the blankets over her head and mumbled, "Five more minutes…"

"Five more minutes? Bella, we've got to get going or we're going to miss the entire day!"

Bella bolted up, her eyes rapidly adjusting as she attempted to calm her messy hair and look somewhat presentable, "Alice! What are you doing here at…" she checked the time, "Eight in the morning…_on a Saturday_!"

Alice picked up one of Bella's snow globes and shook it before sitting it down again, "Mall doors open at nine, we're going shopping, remember? I all ready picked out an outfit for you." She tossed a pile of clothes at Bella.

Bella sighed, "Don't I at least get a shower first?"

"All right, twenty minutes."

--

Twenty-_five _minutes later, the two girls were on Bella's walk: Alice was standing and bouncing on her heels while Bella sat with her head leaned against the front door and her eyes closed.

"Alice, what are we waiting for?"

Alice checked her watch and groaned impatiently, "It's not 'what', it's 'who'."

"All right, then, _who _are we waiting for?" She was aware it was rude, but so was barging into someone's room and pulling them from a _really _nice dream.

"Rosalie. Emmett's girlfriend. I _always _take her when I go shopping; she has employee discount at Victoria's Secret."

"…Well, that's helpful."

"Says the girl who owns two bras, both white without padding _or_ underwires."

Bella's eyes sprung open, "You went through my underwear drawer!?"

"And the rest of your dresser and your closet. I had to figure out where to start shopping once we got to the mall; _definitely _Victoria's Secret."

As Bella opened her mouth to retort, Alice tugged on her arm, "She's here." Bella allowed herself to be hauled to her feet and then tugged by Alice towards the _very _red convertible that had just pulled into her driveway and the _very _pretty blonde girl who was applying lipstick that matched the car in the rearview mirror.

"Bella, this is Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, this is Bella Dwyer."

"…Swan, actually."

"Really? Neat, Bella Swan is a lot better than Bella Dwyer. No offense to Phil and Renee, but, Dwyer is pretty boring." Alice said as she shoved Bella into the back seat and hopped in the front.

Rosalie tucked her lipstick away and turned to smile at Bella, "Pleased to meet you."

Bella instantly fell in love with Rosalie's voice, it had a real Southern bell sound to it, as if she'd just stepped out of _Gone With the Wind_.

"So, anyway, I was thinking you and I should give Bella a whole new wardrobe, y'know…because I _saw _her closet…" Alice said as Rosalie was backing out of the drive and beginning towards the mall, "And last night…she wore two different shades of yellow. Mustard and canary, _together_."

Rosalie's eyes widened, "Did she _really_?"

Bella crossed her arms, "Yes, yes I did, okay? I wore a…mustard yellow sweatshirt with canary yellow shoes, all right? Is that such a crime? They were both yellow."

Rosalie looked at Alice and shook her head, "She's _definitely _going to need some training."

"Totally," Alice agreed.

--

"Oh thank _God_!"

Bella flopped into a plastic chair in the mall's food court, letting her multiple bags – at least _two _from every clothing store in the place – fall to the ground, "I thought my fingers were going to fall off and my feet explode!"

She'd been on said feet for the past three hours, only sitting down briefly to try on the numerous pairs of shoes Alice and Rosalie had been passing to her. She felt as if she were trapped in an episode of _What Not to Wear_, because, while they were forcing her into the stores and into different outfits, Alice and Rosalie had been explaining every fashion rule and tossing out every piece of fashion history they knew – and they knew _a lot_.

"So, Rosalie, has Emmett told you about the party?"

Bella breathed another sigh of relief; they had _finally _turned off their fashion mode.

Rosalie daintily sipped from the bottle of water she'd purchased, her pinky pointed straight out, "Party? I don't think so."

"Oh, well, forget I mentioned it then, you know how he _always _wants to be the first to tell you things."

Alice and Rosalie laughed, Bella remained silent and sipped her fountain soda indifferently.

"What's the occasion?" She asked.

"Mom and dad are going out of town for a bit, mini-vacation or something…"

A few tables away, some girl was babbling on her cell phone about a movie she'd seen the night before. Alice looked at Rosalie and Bella, the two were in a 'conversation'; Rosalie speaking, Bella listening intently. Alice continued to listen to the ditzy girl talk about The Strangers.

"Oh my _God_! I know! I was, like, totally scared the entire time! I thought I was gonna pee my pants or something! I told him, like, six _billion _times that I would go see The Hulk or The Happening or…or…_anything_ but The Strangers. I don't _like _being terrified. I clung to him the _entire _time, seriously! Like, the entire hour and a half…I'm not even kidding."

Alice sipped her smoothie thoughtfully, an idea forming in her head.

"But he didn't seem to mind…and…" the girl's voice dropped a little bit, "All that, like fear or whatever…it made us both _super _horny…haha, I know, right?"

Alice glanced back to Rosalie and Bella, the idea fully formed and ready to be sold.

"Hey! I just got a _brilliant _idea! Let's all go see a movie tonight. We can make it, like, a triple date or something. Me and Jasper, you," she pointed at Rosalie, "and Emmett, and you," she looked at Bella, "can go with Edward. He needs to get out of the house. We can go see The Strangers."

Rosalie sat her water down and was about to object, but caught one of Alice's famous looks and instead decided to say: "That sounds great!"

Bella made a face, "Alice, Edward and I…"

"Are going to go and have a wonderful time?" suggested Alice, batting her eyelashes.

"Are going to end up making out in the dark theaters?" Rosalie suggested.

"Aren't dating," Bella finished with a scowl.

"Doesn't matter! You're going. Now, up. We have to find you – and us – something to wear tonight!"

Bella groaned as she and all her bags were tugged off towards more stores and back to stores that had all ready been visited.

--

Hours later, the six teenagers – Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward – exited the theater, four of them holding the hand of their boyfriend and girlfriend and the remaining two secretly fighting off the urge to hold hands as she made their way to Rosalie's convertible. The two couples got in first: Rosalie and Emmett were in the front, Alice and Jasper, in the back.

Bella was just starting to climb in when Rosalie spoke.

"Um, hey…would you two mind…waiting here…while I take these two guys home?"

Bella stepped out of the car and furrowed her brows.

"It's just, it's late…so, there are going to be more cops out there and I don't want to get pulled over, you know, I'm pretty sure how we rode here earlier is illegal…it'll only take ten minutes…"

Bella could understand that, on the way there – since there were only five seats in Rosalie's convertible – Alice had to sit on Jasper's lap. Bella cast a glance at Edward out of the corner of her eye; she wouldn't mind sitting on _his _lap. She also wouldn't have minded spending the entire movie making out with him.

She blushed and looked at her feet, all while grinning.

"We'll walk."

"…What?"

Bella's attention was fully on Edward now, he put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and shrugged, "It's only a few from here. We can walk, can't we, Bella?"

The brunette was going to object to this, but he shook his head, "Um, yeah, we can walk. Walking's fine."

"Well, all right, if you're sure…" Rosalie said, giving Emmett a look that had the word 'victory' written all over it.

"See you at home, then," Alice said, cuddling up against Jasper.

"Don't get _lost_," Emmett advised, winking at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Come on." He turned away from the car and started walking down the sidewalk. Bella gave a wave and followed after him.

They walked in silence for the first two blocks and then, as they turned on to the third, Bella went out on a limb and broke the silence, "So, how come we're walking? Why didn't we just wait there? We could've…played air hockey or something."

Edward chuckled, "And miss this awkward moment? Air hockey has _nothing _on this."

Bella laughed, "Seriously, though, why?"

"You could just tell…they wanted to be 'alone'."

"Be…_oh_!"

"Yeah, besides, I really am enjoying this walk…with you."

"It's…quiet, at least…unlike that movie."

"Oh, I know! Those people, popping out every five seconds…it got kind of repetitive."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about…in the theater…"

"What is there to be sorry about?" Edward grinned crookedly in a way he was pretty sure Bella liked; it made her blush at least.

Bella blushed; she _loved _that smile. "About…um…latching on to you when I was…scared…because of the movie."

Edward laughed, "That's _nothing _to be sorry about."

The two walked in silence for another block. Bella wrapped her arms around herself and wished she'd brought a sweatshirt; the shirt Alice had strong-armed her into wearing was nice, but it provided no protection against the chilly night air.

"Are you cold?"

Bella shook her head and tried to keep from shivering as she responded, "No."

"That's funny, you _look _cold."

"Well, I…I'm _not_."

"Then why are you shaking?"

"Adrenaline…left over from the movie, that's all."

"Adrenaline doesn't give you goose-bumps."

Bella scowled, "We're just not walking fast enough." She picked up her pace.

"Hey, slow down. Bella, did I offend you?"

Bella stopped, closed her eyes, and shook her head, "No, no…I just…I'm not feeling really safe after that movie…and…I guess I _am _a little cold."

Edward removed his sweatshirt and wrapped it around Bella's shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Won't you get cold?"

"If I do…I'll just latch onto you for warmth," he paused, "Or, you know, pay back for in the theater."

Bella smiled shyly as she put her arms in the sleeves and zipped it up, "All right. Even though you _said _you didn't care."

There was another half a block of silence.

"So, um," Edward groped for something to say, "Did you…have a boyfriend back in Phoenix?"

Bella stopped in her tracks and Edward _knew _he'd asked the wrong thing.

"Yes. I did. His name was Jacob."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No. It's all right, I might as well. I've started thinking about it now. He didn't dump me, I dumped him. At prom. He skipped out on last dance to cheat on me." Bella was staring at the ground, her hands balled into fists, and hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella, I'm…" Edward closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled her head into his warm shoulder.

"You know the worst part was? It's kind of surprising." She sniffled, "He never slow-danced with me. He was so…big and clumsy, he hated dancing. But…he promised I could have the last dance…but…he ditched me to get head from Lauren in the parking lot. And…I caught him…in _my _car…with one of my worst…worst…_enemies_! I told him it was over…right then and there." Her voice wavered, "He had no fucking idea what that one dance meant to me…" She broke into tears.

Edward tightened his arms around her, buried has face in her strawberry-scented hair, and all but whispered, "I'll dance with you."

Bella started shaking and, for a moment, he thought she was crying even harder, but then she pulled back laughing and wiping the tears away, "I'm going to hold you to that, you realize."

Edward couldn't help but laugh along with her, "Let's go," He took Bella's hand and entwined his fingers with hers; she blushed but didn't take her hand away.

They walked the last couple of blocks and up Bella's walk in silence, simply enjoying the feel of the other's hand in their own. As they stepped onto Bella's porch, she unwrapped her fingers from Edward's, "So…this is my house…"

Edward smile, "Seems to be…"

Bella hung her head and chuckled, "That was so lame…"

"Bella?" As he'd done the day she almost drowned, Edward put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up until he was looking into her eyes; he said nothing. She opened her mouth to respond but was unable to as he placed his lips over her own. She froze for a moment and then relaxed, letting her eyes flutter shut.

The kiss seemed to last too short a time because, before she knew it, Edward had pulled back and put his hands into his pockets, looking around shyly with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry…I just…I wanted to…to kiss you."

She smiled, "There is _nothing _to be sorry about there."

Edward matched her smile, "Good." A beat, "Would you like to…maybe…hang out tomorrow? We could go to the beach."

Bella nodded, "Sure, that'd be…that'd be great."

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow."

It wasn't until she was in her room that Bella realized she still had his sweatshirt on.

* * *

Sorry about all the time-flips! Hope they didn't get on your nerves too bad! And this chapter was much shorter then the last few...I ran out of room in my notebook, haha!

PS – Reviews are still nice. What I said in the beginning still stands. So, won't you please click that little button and leave me a review? Let me know I'm doing all right and not completely failing.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

You better be careful with this chapter or you'll drown in Bella's tears and corniness.

Oh, yeah, a little more Jacob in this chapter!

Note that my kind-of-sort-of Beta was unavailable today, so, this chapter is all me…hopefully there aren't any GIANT mistakes.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If there are MAJOR flaws in the personalities I've given the characters that belong to Ms. Meyer that you simply feel would kill you if I don't fix them, let me know in a way that is not rude. K THNX.

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Edward sat in the living room's bay window, pretty much scowling at the rain. It was the day he and Bella were _supposed _to go to the beach.

"You realize that's not going to make it go away, right?"

Edward turned his almost-scowl on his older brother, Emmett, who was standing near the couch with disheveled hair, no shirt, and a decent-sized hickey on his neck. So it _was _him and Rosalie that had been making all the noise the night before. How on _earth _did he get away with that in the house? …Probably because Esme and Carlisle's room was on the first floor while he and his two siblings had the upstairs.

Without saying anything, not even a crabby comment about how the sounds of sex do _not _lull the people next door to sleep, he got up and left the room. He stopped in the entryway long enough to slip on his shoes and grab his blue umbrella before exiting the house, slamming the door behind him and not caring who he woke up.

Emmett stared at the doorway a moment and then crossed his arms across his bare chest, "Yeah, okay, good-bye to you too, bro!" He flopped down onto the couch and flipped on the television, wondering briefly what was wrong with Edward.

--

What _was _wrong with Edward was the fact that he had gotten very little sleep the night before, was looking forward to going to the beach with Bella (he'd planned a picnic) and now that was gone, and, as much as he hating admitting it, he was a little jealous of Emmett.

Emmett had a girlfriend, he didn't need to impress a girl and build up the courage to ask her out, he already had that. Edward, however, needed to work up the courage to ask Bella out. He wouldn't tell her – or anyone else, as he made up a lie about a girl when he was twelve – that the kiss he had given her the night before was his first and that he hoped it would be the first of many kisses with her. Saying that out-loud, though, made it sound so much less romantic and just cheesy.

Before he was really aware of it, he was standing in front of the Dwyer's front door. He folded and shook the rain water off his umbrella and then rang the bell. He waited a moment and then the door swung inward.

It was Bella who answered the door, dressed in one of the summer shirts (a yellow and white striped tee with a ruffled scoop-neck) and the dark-colored jeans she'd worn to the Cullen's dinner that past Friday, "Oh! Hi!" She sounded surprised but happy; that was a good sign.

"Hey, I'm sorry to just drop in on you like this but I don't have your number and I thought it would just be rude to not show up at all."

Bella shrugged, "I figured you'd canceled anyway, on account of the rain."

"I was thinking about it but I think we could probably do something else…if you…wanted to."

"Ah," it was then that Bella realized she was being rather rude herself by making Edward stand on the porch, "Oh! Um, come in." She stepped to the side and let him come in.

"Thanks."

Edward stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He slipped his wet sneakers off and pushed them to the side, sat his umbrella over the toes of them, and followed Bella down the front hall, through the kitchen, and to the entrance of the living room, where she paused.

"I should warn you, my mom is painting and having carpeting put in…so…it's kind of a mess in here."

Edward shrugged, "I don't mind."

Bella smiled shyly and pushed the plastic sheet that separated the rooms to aside before motioning him inside. A step inside and there was no denying it, it _was _kind of a mess. The floor was bare plywood, only two of the walls were painted, painting supplies and buckets sat at various places around the room, and a ladder was sat up with a paint-filled palette balanced on it.

"She was in the middle of painting when Phil came home and got her," Bella explained.

Edward nodded and looked around the room as they passed through, "I like the new color. It'll probably be really nice, you know, when it's done and it has carpeting…and furniture."

"Yeah, yeah, enough of this room, come on, we'll go to my room," she pushed aside the plastic sheet that was draped over the doorway to the stairs and the pair made their way upstairs to her bedroom.

"This is a bit of a mess, too, but…I don't really have an excuse for it," Bella said, chewing on her thumb nail as Edward looked around the room.

He smiled and looked at her, "It's fine; I like the snow globes."

Bella giggled.

"So, let's see…do you want to watch…a movie?" He suggested, running his finger across the titles of the VHS tapes and DVDs she had lined up on her bookshelf, he cast a glance at her and she nodded, "All right, then, what do you want to watch?"

She walked across the room and stood over where he crouched, a finger to her lips in thought, "It really doesn't matter all that much, I've seen each one all ready and they're _all _good."

"Well, I guess we'll just watch…" he ran his finger across the cases a few times, closed, his eyes and picked one.

--

"You know, you didn't strike me as the kind of person who would like Wes Anderson."

The movie Edward had happened to pick was _The Life Aquatic_.

Bella shrugged, "It had a lot of yellow on it. I like yellow. Then it just turned out to be a good movie."

The two of them were sitting on Bella's bed – since there was only one chair in there and it wasn't completely comfortable – and Bella was nervous. She fidgeted with one of the ruffles on the neckline of her shirt and glanced nervously at him out of the corner of her eye. Quite honestly, she _really _wanted to kiss him and, if she were a braver girl or knew where it was they stood, would have. However, she wasn't a braver girl nor did she know where they were relationship-wise. They _had _kissed the night before but that had been a date…set up by Alice...

_Oh God…_

Bella froze as a thought both humiliating and horrifying crossed her mind: what if Alice had told Edward about the crush she had on him. What if _that _was the reason for everything that occurred the night before, Edward feeling bad because she had a crush on him and he didn't return the feelings? She promptly started gnawing at the nail of her pinky.

While Bella was lost in her worried thoughts, Edward had a similar train of thoughts running through his head, what if Alice had told _Bella _about _his _crush? She was that impatient, sometimes the words 'don't tell _anyone_' could lost all meaning if Alice got bored with the current state of things and by telling someone the secret, things would change.

Of course, there was also the chance that Alice _hadn't _told Bella. He seriously hoped for this. However, if she hadn't told her all ready, she would get to it soon, there was no doubt in his mind, not after last night. He supposed it came down to him telling Bella about his feelings himself.

He told himself to man up – because, honestly, no seventeen-year-old boy should be as scared as he was over a _girl_ – and nervously cleared his throat, "Bella?"

The girl jumped, removed her finger from her mouth, and looked at him, "Yes?"

The words he had mentally prepared instantly died on his tongue as a feeling – much like the ones from the other day and the previous night – filled the air. All thoughts but 'kiss her, kiss her!' vanished from his mind. It must've have been about the same for Bella, because, simultaneously, Bella and Edward leaned toward each other, all attention directed at the other's lips…

There was a mere millimeter between their lips when their kiss was _very _rudely interrupted by the chiming, musical ring of Bella's cell phone.

The girl pulled back, all feelings in the air was dissipated by lyric-less version of 'Singing in the Rain' she had as her ring tone, and Bella's cheeks turned bright red, "One…one moment…"

Shaking, she climbed off the bed and grabbed the phone from where it sat on her windowsill. She picked the slim black phone up and checked the caller id; a frown appeared on her face.

"Who is it?"

Bella shook her head, mouthing the words 'I don't know…' as she flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

Edward watched as a strange look came over Bella's face. Without turning away from her, he reached for the remote and paused the movie.

"Why are _you_ calling? I told you I never wanted to see you again. …Well, _I _don't want to talk to _you_!"

Anger was quickly seeping into Bella's voice as Edward listened to the one-sided conversation.

"There's _nothing _to talk about…I'm perfectly happy now without _you_. Yeah? Well, you should've realized that _before _you ditched me for…for that…_slut_."

Edward was amazed at how much venom there was in that last word. He watched as Bella held the phone slightly away from her ear, she must have expected that whoever was on the other end – Edward had a good idea who it was – to start yelling. From where he sat, Edward could hear him quite plainly.

"If you had just done it…done _anything_ I wouldn't have needed to go to Lauren! You wouldn't do anything but kiss!"

It had sounded a lot like a rhetorical question, but must not have been for there was no more yelling. Bella put the phone back to her ear and responded: "You can _have _Lauren, but you will never, _never _have me back."

There was a pause where Jacob said something Edward couldn't hear.

Bella inhaled shakily and shook her head, even though Jacob couldn't see it, "No. I don't believe that, I will _never _believe that, I _refuse_. Please don't call me again." With that, she flipped the phone shut and walked back to the bed. She sat the phone on the nightstand and sat back on the bed in silence. She pulled her legs to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and hid her face on her knees; it was obvious by the way her shoulders had started shaking, that she was silently crying.

"Bella…?" Edward moved closer to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Was that…Jacob?"

Bella nodded, but said nothing.

"What did he say?"

She gave no response.

When she'd nodded, Edward had started rubbing circles on her upper back with his fingertips – something Esme had done to make him feel better – but now he removed his hand completely, "Do you want me to go home? I could always…"

She obviously _didn't _want Edward to go home because he didn't even get to finish his sentence before he found himself lying on his back with Bella pressed against him, kissing his lips fiercely. From a spot in the very back of his mind, he wondered if he should push her away, stop this before it got started, but that part of his mind was quickly silenced by other parts.

Bella ran her tongue over his lips and they instantly opened for her. The next moment, their tongues intertwined and moved against each other, first in Edward's mouth, then between them, and then Bella pulled his tongue into her mouth, sucking on it and swirling her tongue around in it a _very _appealing way.

At that motion, his hands immediately leapt to her hips and pulled her closer to him, tighter to his body. She removed her mouth from his and wiggled down so that she could suck and nibble and _bite _on a spot of flesh near his collar bone; Edward had to bite his lip to keep from making a sound and slid his hands from her hips to her ass.

Bella slid her hands from where they were pressed against his chest down his flat stomach to his hips. She let her hands rest there as she pushed her chest against his, sucking harder on his neck, nipping gently with her teeth and then running her tongue over the sensitive flesh. _Finally _she was able to elicit a moan – albeit a small one – from him; that was when she slid her hands from his hips to the fly of his jeans.

She had the button undone and the zipper halfway down when Edward's shaking hands wrapped around her wrists, "Bella." He was slightly breathless, but stern. That was when reality came back to her and she _knew _she'd done the wrong thing.

She pulled away from him, blushing as fiercely as she'd been kissing him a minute before. She turned her back to Edward and sat on the edge of her bed, "I'm…I'm so sorry…" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes again.

"What was that all about…?" Edward asked, his cheeks flushed as he zipped his jeans. When Bella gave no answer, he turned and found her shoulders shaking again and her face buried in her hands. He stood up and moved to stand in front of her, he sat both hands on her shoulders, "Bella, please don't cry."

She looked up at him and searched his face with curious eyes. Edward ran his thumb under each of Bella's chocolate-colored eyes, wiping the tears away.

"Now, do you want to tell me what that was all about?" He knew it probably wasn't the wisest thing to ask, but curiosity wouldn't let him leave it alone; he _had _to know.

Bella moved her eyes so that she was looked at a spot on her ceiling just to the side of Edward's face, "I…I just…I really…" she inhaled and took a moment to think about what she wanted to say, "I just really want you to like me."

Edward chuckled, "I all ready _do _like you, Bella." He kissed her forehead, "You shouldn't believe whatever it was he said, all right?"

Bella smiled and nodded, tears welling in her eyes again. Edward wrapped his arms around her and let his chin rest on her forehead; an unseen worried look crossing his face for a split second before he pulled away.

"Let's finish the movie, okay?"

Bella nodded again and wiped her eyes, "Yeah…but…we might need to go back, I have no idea what's going on."

"That's okay, I don't either."

They both laughed superficial laughs; inside both were worried about what had just happened and what it meant for them. It had seemed that in that small amount of time, every chance of a relationship beyond friendship – however Bella felt as if what she'd just done would prevent even that – had been erased and, unknown to the other, _neither_ wanted to be just friends.

--

"And…there…"

Edward finished typing in his phone number and handed Bella back her cell phone, "Whenever you want to…um…talk or hang out or whatever, give me a call."

Bella checked the number and snapped her phone shut, "Thanks, I will."

"Well, I'll see you later…"

"Yep, bye."

"Oh!" Edward stopped in the doorway and turned around, "I almost forgot to tell you. Next week my parents are going out of town and Emmett and Alice are throwing a party. And…I'd really like you to come." He stuck his hands in his pockets in a way he hoped looks nonchalant, but was to _really _keep Bella from seeing them shake.

"That sounds really fun, I'd love to come."

Edward grinned, "Awesome."

Opening his blue umbrella against the still falling rain, Edward stepped off her porch, waved good-bye, and headed home.

* * *

Keep in mind, that was my first make-out scene EVER.

Also, I'm looking for ideas to use for the chapters after the next, if you have any, feel free to send me a message.

PS - Don't forget to review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy to see reviews.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

I didn't mean to make this chapter so long. It just kind of came out that way. Sorry for being long-winded, I guess.

My Beta is still missing, so, once again: JUST ME.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If there are MAJOR flaws in the personalities I've given the characters that belong to Ms. Meyer that you simply feel would kill you if I don't fix them, let me know in a way that is not rude. K THNX.

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

"Oh no, not this again…"

Emmett had enter Carlisle's study hoping to use his computer – he had a download going on his own and wanted it to go as fast as possible – but had found that the study was already being used…by his brother…to look into the windows of the Dwyer house.

"I thought you knocked this stuff off after you two started," he paused, what _were_ they? "Being friends?"

Edward, without turning his attention away from the binoculars he was using to watch Bella vacuum the new living room carpet, shook his head. "I was going to…but…"

"Uh-oh, but what?"

"Well…it's nothing…I just thought she'd have called by now…"

Emmett came over and grabbed the binoculars, dangling them out of Edward's reach (he had a good six inches on his younger brother), "You're going to leave these alone and you're going to tell me what happened." He put an arm around Edward's shoulders and led him over to the couch.

Emmett sat Edward on the couch and stood a few feet away from him, his arms crossed; he was staring him down.

Edward sighed, but gave no verbal response.

"Come on. I _know _there's something and you've gotta tell me. As your big brother, it is my responsibility to know so that I can help."

"Emmett, really, it's…" he paused, debating whether or not to tell Emmett, "nothing."

"Tell me or…or…" Emmett groped his mind for a threat, "I'm going to smash your binoculars!"

Edward gave him a flat look, "I have others…and…I can always buy new ones."

"_Or _you can stop being the creepy neighbor boy and tell me what's wrong so that I can _help _you stop being the creepy neighbor boy!"

Edward sighed again, "_Fine_. The thing is…me and…well, Bella…she…" Because he couldn't find the right words, he decided to show instead of tell. Edward pulled the collar of his shirt down so that the fading mark on his neck could be seen.

Emmett laughed a loud and hearty laugh, "Oh my God…dude, is that a hickey? You guys made out! Oh man! Way to go, Eddie!" Emmett went over and clapped Edward on the back, "So, did she…?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Edward covered the mark back up and glared, "No, no she did not. She…I stopped her." He leaned his head back and briefly wondered if that was true, would she have…done that…if he hadn't stopped her?

"You did _what_? Oh _man_. If a pretty girl is making out with you, you do _not _stop her…you go with it!"

"First of all," Edward said, putting one figure in the air, "Not _everyone _is like you. Second," his first finger was joined by a second, "the terms were…pretty screwed up."

"Terms? You need _terms _to be right to make out with someone?"

Edward crossed his arms, "As a matter of fact, I _do_. I'm not going to do that to her…"

"Well, technically _she_…"

"I'm not going to let _her _do that to _me_ under the circumstances that are."

"So ask her out!"

Emmett grabbed a signed baseball Carlisle had on display and flopped on the opposite end of the couch, it was obvious he was becoming bored with the conversation; he couldn't understand why his brother was making such a fuss out of such a simple thing.

"_That _isn't the circumstance I'm talking about."

"What _is _the circumstance then?"

Edward sighed again, "Well, I think it has to do with her ex-boyfriend back in Arizona…"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Emmett, you asked the question…can't you pay attention?"

"I am, I am. Sorry, go on. I'll tell you what I think at the end," Emmett continued tossing the baseball from one hand to the other.

"Anyway, she told me about this guy, Jacob, on the way home from the movies last Saturday…and, then, Sunday he called while I was over there. He…he must've said something made her think she had to..." he paused, not really sure _what _to say to his brother, "be physical with me so that I'd like her."

"Hey, it certainly helps. I mean, when Rosie and I don't…"

"Stop there. Bella and I are _not _like you and Rosalie."

"Yeah, but you _are _humans…humans need physical relations."

"…Anyway, I'm not going to let her do that just because of what some asshole in Arizona said. I mean, if she…then…yeah, but…do you see what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I get it: if she wants to, you'll be more than happy to let her…but _only _because she wants to, right?"

"Yeah."

"I can respect that," Emmett reached back and replaced the baseball on it's stand, "So, what happened after you stopped her? Did you hold her hand, kiss her lips, admit your love and ask her out?"

"No, I kissed her _forehead_, told her I already liked her, and we watched the rest of _The Life Aquatic_."

Emmett sat up straight and stared at his brother with wide eyes, "You didn't."

"I did…" Edward raised an eyebrow, "…What's wrong?"

"Oh _man_! Do you know what you've done?"

Edward shrugged and shook his head, "…What did I do?"

"You've become her _friend_! You're not her boyfriend, you're not her _almost_-boyfriend; you're her friend-who-happens-to-be-a-boy."

"…Shit."

"Yeah, shit is right. But you can fix this and I can help you."

"What would I have to do?"

"Well, did you invite her to the party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Edward nodded.

"Awesome. I'll get Alice to help with stuff from the Bella side, but _you_…there are two things you have to do."

Emmett, imitating Edward earlier, stuck one finger in the air, "First, you need to dress to impress. Not like you're going to a job interview, but dress in a way that makes her want to _undress_ you."

"Oh God," Edward put his head in his hands, already guessing where this was going…

"Second," Emmett stuck a second finger up, "You've gotta dance with her. I'll give you a sign, but for the first couple of songs, watch how I dance with Rosie…and mimic that _exactly _when you dance with Bella."

"You aren't lying to me, right? Setting me up to make an idiot out of myself?"

"No, man! No way." Emmett put his hands up in defense, "Anyway, after you dance with her…you kiss her, _passionately_, and then lean into her ear. Whisper to her that you want to go somewhere more private, take her hand in yours, lead her upstairs and into your room…"

"Emmett," Edward warned, "I do _not _want it to go _there_."

"Sure you do," Emmett beamed.

Edward looked at his feet and mumbled, "Not tomorrow night…" He looked back up to Emmett, "Do you have a plan that _doesn't _include sex?"

Emmett crossed his arms and did his best to look offended, "And _what _made you think all this was going to end in Bella writhing naked beneath…"

"Stop, stop right there! I'm not going to listen to this." Edward got up and was making his way to the door when Emmett laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. But, honestly, it wasn't going to end in you two screwing. I was just going to say you could end the night in a romantic way. You could…light some candles, drink some champagne – mom and dad _are _away, after all – and eat some chocolates, listen to some soft music, ask her out, and, at the end of it all, fall asleep in each others arms…crap like that, y'know?"

"I will take that into consideration, thanks." It kind of did sound like a good idea, right up Edward's alley, actually.

"No prob', that's what I'm here for!"

Edward smiled, "You know, sometimes I forget that you're not as big a jerk as you come off to be."

"Yeah, I'm actually a genius…but don't tell anyone; it'd ruin the rep'." Emmett said with a wink.

"Don't worry; I won't."

--

"Alice!"

When Bella had opened the front door she was expecting anyone _but _the bouncing black-haired neighbor girl to be on the other side.

"Hey, Bella," Alice made her was into the house and slipped off her shoes, "I'm here to help you get ready for our party if you're wondering what I'm doing here. C'mon, let's go find you something to wear!"

Alice took Bella's hand in her own and all but dragged the confused girl through the house and up to her room; barely giving her time to shut the door. Once inside her room, Alice began tossing various articles of clothing at Bella while babbling away.

"I liked your living room, real nice. You got it done fast. They must be paying Phil well, huh? So, are you excited? I bet you are! I know _Edward's _looking forward to seeing you again; honestly, he's seemed a little mopey since last Sunday. He needs this party and I think you do, too. How do you feel about this? Oh, just try it on anyway."

Once Bella was almost completely buried, Alice stopped throwing clothing, sat down, and took a breath, "So, how are _you _doing?"

"…I'm a little surprised to see you. I mean, what are you even doing here?" Alice had a tendency to mix people up with her ability to talk for five minutes straight without a breath and it was even worse for Bella, considering she'd just been awakened from a nap.

Alice giggled, "To help you find something to wear to the party tonight, something that will make you look _stunning_! Edward said he invited you."

Bella blinked, "Oh, that's tonight?"

"Sure is, now, try on those and let me see how you look…we only have," Alice checked her watch and did some quick math in her head, "Six hours until it starts and you need to be wearing the absolute _perfect _outfit. And if you don't have something suitable, we'll have to go to the mall and find you something!" Alice beamed.

Much to her displeasure, Bella was forced to spend the next few hours modeling various combinations of clothes for Alice; who, in turn, would always find something wrong with what she was currently wearing. After what felt like the ten-thousandth one, Alice approved.

Bella stared at her, "_This_ is what we spent all that time trying to find…?"

The outfit Alice had finally deemed acceptable was a relatively simple one: dark blue skinny jeans with zippers at the ankles (one of many pairs Alice had strong-armed Bella into purchasing the previous Saturday) with a black lace-hemmed cami and an electric blue v-neck short-sleeved shirt over the cami.

"It was only an hour and a half…and we're not done yet! You still need shoes and your make-up and your hair done."

"What sort of party is this? Why do I need to be so dressed up?"

Alice ignored this and inspected Bella's shoes, "Now, I like these…" She withdrew a pair of black ballet flats from the closet (another thing Bella had been forced to purchase by Alice) and held them up for Bella to see, "I think they'll go perfectly with what you're wearing." Alice gently tossed the shoes to Bella and watched as the brunette slipped them on and stood up, "Yeah. That _definitely _works. Let's go to the bathroom and finish this up, _then _we can go to the mall to find some music."

After Alice did Bella's hair and make-up, she stared at the girl for a moment, then forced her to do a little spin to show her all sides. She shook her head, "Bella, I almost felt guilty for saying this – and you better not let her know about it – but you look hotter than Rose!"

Bella blushed and looked at her feet, "I guess I do look pretty good."

Alice grinned impishly, "I bet _Edward _will have a hard time keeping his hands off you."

Bella's face fell slightly. "I bet he won't," she mumbled.

"What? I missed that."

Bella shook her head and grinned at Alice, "Nothing, I was just wondering…when we were going to go to the mall." She mentally slapped herself for not thinking up something better than _that_.

Alice grinned, "I'm beginning to rub off on you! Good, come on, let's go!"

Bella was dragged from the house to her driveway, where a bright yellow Porsche was parked. Bella's jaw dropped, "Is that _your _car?"

Alice beamed, "Yep. She's beautiful, isn't she?" The bouncing girl ran a small pale hand across the smooth yellow paint, she wiggled her eyebrows at Bella as the brunette did the same, only in awe, "Wait until you get _inside_; she drives even better than she looks!"

--

"Why would you ask for _my _help on this? Why not Alice?"

Edward and Emmett were in Edward's room, in front of his closet, trying to find that one outfit that would 'make Bella want to undress him', as Emmett had put it. Edward stood in one of his favorite pairs of jeans inspecting the shirts he had hanging in front of him. He turned away from the closet a moment to give Emmett a flat look, "I don't want Alice's help and…didn't you get her to help Bella anyway?"

"Oh, yeah…I forgot about that," Emmett pulled a face, "Well…still, I'm not into the whole…telling dudes they're hot; _especially _when that guy is my brother; it's more of a chick thing, you know? For chicks to tell other chicks they look hot, total chick thing. I can't do it for you. Now, if you were Heidi Klum…"

"That's not…"

Edward's almost-certain-to-be-biting retort was cut off by a call from downstairs, "Hello?"

Emmett immediately perked up, he flashed a grin at his brother, "Our problems are solved!"

Edward raised a confused eyebrow as Emmett dashed out of the room, then he simply shrugged it off and went to inspecting his lower-half in the mirror.

"I'm _telling _you, he's being a total girl about this…he's been in there, like, half an hour…trying to decide on what to wear!"

He paused and listened, it sounded like they were down the hall. He turned and continued what he was doing.

"I don't know…it's only _natural _that he'll want to impress her."

Edward nearly leapt out of his skin at the sound of Rosalie's voice, which came right from beside him; Emmett and Rosalie laughed as he spun around.

"Jesus, Emmett!"

"Sorry, I guess you sometimes forget how _quiet _we can be," Emmett grinned slyly and wrapped an arm around Rosalie's waist, he nipped at her ear, "When we _want _to be."

Rosalie giggled and softly batted his hand way, "We're here to help Edward…right now. However, _later_…" She grinned seductively at Emmett as Edward made a face at his older brother.

Emmett groaned, "Right, right…bros before…"

Rosalie glared, "Don't you _dare _finish that rhyme; plans can always be changed."

When Emmett didn't finish his sentence, Rosalie turned from him and began scrutinizing Edward for a moment before she shook her head, "The pants are _okay_, but…I'd choose something else. And, let's see," she pushed past him and started flipping through the shirts. She paused and looked at Edward, who still stood – clad in jeans – with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Did you not hear what I said? Change the jeans."

Edward ignored her and looked at his brother, "Why'd you bring her into this?"

He grinned, "She's Rosalie! She knows what girls like."

"That's right, I do. And those jeans are something we _aren't _liking, so, go try another pair on." Rosalie pulled a black button up shirt from where it hung, inspected it, deemed it too classy, and hung it back up. She pulled the shirt that hung next to it down, a short-sleeved tan shirt for an album by some musician she didn't know; she tossed it to Edward, "Wear this, it's a conversation starter."

As Edward pulled the shirt over his head, Rosalie turned her attention to Emmett, "Where's he keep his pants?"

Emmett opened his mouth, but couldn't respond on account of Edward cutting him off, "No. I'm capable of dressing myself and I'd _really _just like to be left alone now."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and was silent a moment before she shrugged, "Okay, we need to set up the track list anyway, don't we, Emmett?" She winked and Emmett grinned goofily.

Edward sighed as the two made their way from his room, considering changing his jeans as he, once again, inspecting his jeans in the mirror, he sighed; _I _am _acting like a girl_. He'd just started unbuckling his jeans when Rosalie popped back through his doorway.

"By the way, if you have them, I'd definitely go for some dark-wash form-fitting jeans, not, you know, 'skinny' jeans like those ridiculous emo-boys wear, but…taunt; you have good legs, you can pull it off." She disappeared again, presumably to go to Emmett's room and do _nothing _like picking out songs to play.

Edward stared at the closed door a moment before making his way to his dresser; he _did _have some jeans like that…

--

"Hey, man! How you doing?"

"Oh, man, this is _awesome_! I had no idea there'd be so many people here! Wow, dude, I brought a little something!"

"Oh, cool, we'll sit this one with the others in the dining room."

Edward rolled his eyes, that was the sixth or seventh person Emmett had told they were the best. When he turned to see what alcoholic beverage this person brought, he saw Emmett coming towards him with a six pack of…_something_…and a grin.

_Oh no…_

"Hey, there buddy…" Emmett only called someone 'buddy' when he wanted something. He pulled one of the glass bottles from the cardboard container and shoved the remaining five at Edward, "Take that to the Booze Table…and get yourself something while you're there," he opened his beer and drank some, "You're lookin' a little down."

Edward gave no response – he didn't have time to, really, because before he could open his mouth, Emmett was off to welcome _another _best to the party – but headed to what Emmett had christened 'the Booze Table'. He was beginning to debate with himself on whether or not he should stay or if he should just go – either out or upstairs, it didn't really matter – because it seemed that the one person he'd wanted there, wasn't going to show up. He sighed and picked up a red plastic cup, sniffed what was in it (something alcoholic and vaguely fruity smelling), and sipped it.

Of course, what he didn't know what Alice was currently walking that singular person to their front door.

Bella chewed on her fingernail and looked nervously at Alice, "Maybe I should just stay home…I mean, what if Edward isn't…"

Alice giggled, "Don't be ridiculous! Everything will be great! _Of course _he'll be there! …So will fireworks and romance and…alcohol."

"I've…"

"You've never had alcohol, right? I kind of figured."

"Well, no, I _have _had it…it just didn't go end in such a great place..."

Alice pulled a face, "In front of a toilet?"

Bella nodded.

"Well, no worries, we'll take good care of you; _especially _Edward," she smiled devilishly and winked as they stepped on the front porch and opened the door.

"Al! Finally! I swear Jasper has been moping around all night…he's totally bringing the mood down!" Emmett laughed, slinging an arm about her small shoulders and giving her a wet (and drunken) kiss on the cheek before turning to Bella. "Oh! Hey, Bella. Glad you could come, Edward's in the dining room, at the Booze Table! Whoo!"

At that moment, Rosalie came swaying her way over to them to the beat of the music and took Emmett's hand, before starting to sway away again. He cast a glance over his shoulder, "Sorry, looks like Rosie wants to dance; I'll catch you later!"

Alice shook her head, "Rosalie gets so…sexy when she drinks." She pouted slightly, "I need to go find Jazzy…and some drinks…and a place to dance…" She looked at Bella, "You should go find Edward while I do that. Meet us in the living room, okay?"

Without waiting for Bella to give a response, Alice disappeared into the sea of strangers, leaving Bella to fend for herself.

Bella didn't move for a moment and simply looked around her; everyone she knew was out of sight. The only option she was left with was to push her way to the dining room and the face she still wasn't sure if she wanted to see or not: Edward.

Who at that time was casually sipping from the same red plastic cup and enjoying watching the teenagers in various stages of drunkenness get themselves more and more drunk…

"I wasn't aware there was going to be so many people and so much alcohol when you invited me."

Edward nearly dropped his cup on the floor when Bella spoke from where she stood, smiling, beside him. He caught himself at the last moment and instead opted to hide it behind his back.

"Hey! You made it! I was worried you wouldn't come. And, um, sorry about the…mass amounts of both. The people and the alcohol, that is. I mean, I should've _assumed _with Emmett, but…"

Bella shrugged, "It's fine," she grinned in a way she _hoped _was flirtatious, "As long as you offer me something good, what are _you _drinking?" She motioned to the cup he was trying (and _failing_) to hide.

He brought it to his lips, blushed slightly, and shrugged, "I don't really know what it is…aside from…kind of fruity…and in the red cups."

"Oh, well, I like red," she picked up a cup that matched his and sipped it, "Mmm. Good." She took another sip and came back to Edward's side, "Oh, yeah, I was supposed to find you and then go to the living room." She leaned against the wall in a way that was supposed to look nonchalant.

"All right, then, let's go."

Edward took her empty hand in his – causing a blush to appear on her cheeks – and led her to the living room. They quickly spotted Rosalie and Emmett, dancing, and (because they didn't want to interrupt the moment) just as quickly found a seat on the couch next to a blonde-haired boy making out with a black-haired girl.

Edward sighed, "Alice, Jasper, do you have to do that here and now?"

The black-haired girl sat up, brushed a hand across her lips, and grinned, "Oh, hey you guys…didn't see you there!"

"Probably because you were too busy mashing lips," Edward muttered into his drink.

Alice glared at him playfully, "So, what's up, anyway?"

"Oh, not too much, just drinking and trying to make merry. Bella, have you met Jasper?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Well, then, Bella, meet Jasper: Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's little brother."

Jasper grinned and snaked a hand around Alice to shake Bella's, "It's great to meet you; Alice has told me a lot about you."

Bella smiled embarrassedly, "I'm afraid I've heard…really…nothing about you."

Alice looked sheepish and Jasper just laughed, "Oh, that's okay…I know how Alice gets when she's around girls, it's just clothes and make-up."

Bella laughed, "That's exactly it."

Jasper put his forehead against Alice's, "Besides, I know she brags to Emmett and Edward _all _the time." They kissed.

Edward had ceased paying attention to Alice and Jasper and was watching Emmett and Rosalie instead. A slow and almost sexy song was playing over the speakers and the two of them were dancing – very _closely _– to it.

He decided that maybe he _would _take Emmett's advice and the first thing he could remember to it was to study the way he and Rosalie danced together. The way Rosalie would brush and rub against Emmett, the way he would run his hands down her sides and across her flat stomach, the way she'd turn towards him and have her lips mere inches from Emmett's as he put his hands on her ass. It was as he watched that he came to a realization: he would _never _get up the courage – neither sober nor drunk - to dance that way with Bella. For goodness's sake, they were practically dry-humping.

However, he could probably alter it to suit his needs…

"Okay, see, all you need to do is…well, something like that…maybe not _quite _like that…" Alice made a face, "It's like they're…ugh. Anyway, just…something like that."

Beside Edward, Alice was whispering a pep talk to Bella, more or less lecturing her on how she should go about dancing with Edward.

"I mean, obliviously it needs to be slow and sexy and you need to be close and brushy…but…not _that _close or _that _brushy…and I can promise you, he won't be that…grabby."

"He might," Jasper interjected, "He's never had a girlfriend before…sometimes he just _radiates_…oof!"

Alice elbowed Jasper in the stomach, "Stop that, Jazzy."

She turned back to Bella, grinning widely, "You just watch us, _we'll_ show you the _proper _way to be modestly sexy." She grabbed Jasper's hand and leapt to her feet, "Come on, Jazzy, let's dance!"

As she bounced past Edward, Alice made eye contact and sent a mental request that he watch…and watch he did.

The way Alice and Jasper danced was a PG-13 alternative to the dirty movie Emmett and Rosalie were writing. The movements were similar and no less sexy, but cleaner and looked less like they were having sex on the dance floor.

Edward finished his drink before turning to Bella, "Do you…" he paused, "Want to get another drink?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "Sure, let's go."

They got off the couch and made their way to the dining room, Edward once again holding her hand so they didn't get separated.

--

That second drink became a third and that was quickly followed by Edward and Bella out on the dance floor, dancing to some upbeat song…with a good foot or so between them.

"Hey, bro!" Emmett joined them, Rosalie attached to his arm. "Have you seen Alice and Jasper anywhere?"

Edward stopped dancing, "Uh, yeah, they went up to Alice's room, like, five minutes ago…"

"Oh." Emmett's face showed understanding, "Well, um, Rosie and I are going to…uh…" he glanced at Rosalie, "Go on a beer run."

"Right."

Emmett grinned, "I guess that means you're in charge while we're away, little bro! You better not let anything get broken."

It was just as Emmett and Rosalie were leaving that a slow and sexy song came on. Edward sighed, it was now or never, "Bella, do you…maybe…want to dance?"

"I'd love to."

They stepped forward, Edward snaked his arms around Bella's waist and she snaked hers around his neck, pulling herself against him. They swayed to the music together, less sexy than the two couples they were _supposed _to mimic, less sexy than all the other dancers in the room, and more like a dressed-down and less romantic version of what you'd find at a high school dance.

Of course, this lasted almost two whole seconds before Edward was grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown to the ground.

"What the hell!"

He looked up from where he was on the ground to find himself looking at what could possibly be the largest teenager he'd ever seen standing over him with his hands twisted into fists.

Edward got to his feet, a look of rage on his face, "Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?"

"What do _I _think _I'm _doing? What are _you _doing? What the hell makes you think you have the right to touch Bella?"

Edward balled his fists as well and re-asked his first question, "Who are you?"

Bella stepped up next to Edward, putting herself a little behind him before softly answering the question: "That's Jacob."

* * *

Oh man! Cliff-hanger!

I'm still looking for ideas, if you have one, drop me a line, maybe I'll run with it.

Leave me a review too if you have the time, boost my esteem a little, will you?


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

This chapter is _massively _shorter than the last one

My Beta is still missing, so, once again: JUST ME.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If there are MAJOR flaws in the personalities I've given the characters that belong to Ms. Meyer that you simply feel would kill you if I don't fix them, let me know in a way that is not rude. K THNX.

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

Edward stared at Jacob, he wasn't sure what it was he had expected when he'd heard of Jacob, but it certainly was _not _the…_bear _that stood before him. The volume of the music went down and everyone stopped dancing to see what would happen next as they sipped their drinks and hoped for a fight.

"Bella…" Jacob took a step towards Bella.

Edward stepped forward, his arms stretched out in front of Bella protectively, "What are you doing here?" He asked sternly, glaring at the tall russet-skinned boy; if that was what he was, he looked more like he was in his twenties than late-teens.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Edward, "I want to talk to Bella," he almost growled, "Now, get out of my way."

"She's told you before: she doesn't want to speak to you."

Jacob's face twisted in anger, "I _need _to talk to her…" He took a menacing step forward, "You can step aside and let me speak to her or…we'll have to do it the hard way."

Edward stepped forward as well, "She doesn't want to speak to you…and neither do I, so, get off my property."

Without further hesitation, Jacob lifted his fist and punched Edward square in the face. The bronze-haired boy was sent sprawling to the floor, blood dripping from his nose and head reeling.

A moment later, Edward was back on his feet, he threw a punch at Jacob. It connected with Jacob's cheek but since he was larger than Edward, he was not sent sprawling. He smirked down at Edward and tackled him, bringing them both down on and instantly smashing the coffee table.

The crowd of future frat boys and their girlfriends chanted and cheered as the two wrestled on the remains of the table and the floor.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here!"

At the same time, both of Edward's siblings and their significant others entered the room, Emmett and Rosalie from the direction of the front door and Alice and Jasper from upstairs. Emmett passed the brown grocery bag in his arms to Rosalie, "Jasper, you grab Edward, I'll get the other one!"

As Jasper grabbed Edward, Emmett grabbed Jacob. They hauled both panting and wounded boys to their feet; Edward had the bloody nose from the first punch and a split lip from where Jacob had head-butted him when he took him down and Jacob had a bruise forming on his cheek and a set of teeth marks where Edward hadn't thought up anything better than a bite.

Two of the guys who had previously been cheering took Emmett's place and he walked between Jacob and Edward, "Eddie, I told you not to break anything!"

Edward got one of his arms free from Jasper and wiped the blood from his lips, "I didn't break _anything_; _he _attacked _me_."

Emmett turned to look at Jacob, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm Jacob Black and I came here to talk to Bella, as I've all ready said."

"Then…why'd you break our coffee table?"

"That's _his_," he motioned to Edward, "fault; he punched me."

"You punched me first!"

"You wouldn't let me speak to Bella!"

"She doesn't want to speak to you, she told you that, _I _told you that!"

Jacob growled and took a step forward, dragging Emmett's two friends with him.

"Why do _you _get to speak for Bella?" Jacob demanded.

Edward opened his mouth to argue, but Emmett shushed him.

"You're right there, Jacob. Bella should speak for herself." He turned to where Bella stood with Alice at her side, "Bella, do you want to talk to him?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't. I want him to leave."

"See?" Edward grinned smugly, "So. You can just go."

Jacob's face twisted angrily again, he broke out of the grip Emmett's friends had on him, and, for a moment, they thought he would attack Edward again or attempt to attack Emmett, but he just turned on his heel and left; slamming the front door when he exited.

Everyone stood in silence, the only sound being some song playing quietly in the background.

"Hey! Who touched the stereo? C'mon you guys, turn it back up!"

With those mirth-filled words from Emmett, the music returned to its past glory and the party started again.

Bella's mood, however, didn't improve. She sat on the stonework by the fireplace, silently sipping her drink as Edward spoke to Emmett. When Jacob had arrived, the happiness and excitement she'd felt for the party had completely left her and she could only think of Jacob and what she'd caught him doing in the parking lot almost two months earlier.

The crushing sadness and betrayal she'd felt after, happily, searching for him right before the last dance started. She could recall every delight, what her dress looked like, how her hair was done, how the night air felt on her bare skin, the click of her heels on the pavement, the _disgusting _look Jacob had had on his face in the car, the slow song that could be faintly heard from inside the building…

"Hey," Edward took a seat next to her and handed her a new cup, this one filled with water. "How are you doing?"

She thanked him for the water as she gingerly sipped it, "I'm sorry…"

"For him? Don't be, you shouldn't feel responsible for that moron."

Bella smiled weakly, "Well, for him…and…also, I kind of just want to go home."

"Oh. Well, would you like me to walk you?"

Bella sat her water down and shook her head, "No, that's all right. I'll call you tomorrow or something…I'm really sorry."

Edward shrugged and walked with her to the front door, "It's okay, I understand."

"Thanks."

--

"Mom? Dad?"

Bella closed the front door behind her and checked the clock. It was only ten-thirty, but the house was completely silent. Normally her parents would be sitting in the den watching television but when she walked in, the only person she saw sitting there was…

"Jacob!"

He got to his feet, "Hi, Bella." He sounded a lot calmer than before.

"What are you doing in my house? Where are my parents?"

"Relax," Jacob laughed, "They just ran out to get a pizza. They said I could hang out here until they got home."

Bella mentally groaned, why did her parents have to like Jacob so much?

"Why are you here?"

"To talk to you."

"You came all the way from Arizona _just _to talk to me?"

Jacob laughed, "Oh, no, we're down here visiting my grandmother, she lives a couple of hours from here."

"You should go back, then, I have nothing to say to you."

As Bella tried to push past him, Jacob grabbed her wrist and sat her on the couch.

"Bella," he sat down next to her but did not remove his hand, "I still love you. I never stopped loving you. What happened with Lauren…that was purely physical…it meant nothing to me _emotionally_."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"But you're different! What I had with you…"

"Is over."

Bella wrenched her wrist away, "I _don't _love you and, when I think about it, have to wonder if I _ever _loved you." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Bella…" Jacob stepped forward and tipped her face up in a fashion that reminded her of Edward, "Look into my eyes," she did, she looked into his dark brown, almost black, eyes, "Tell me you don't feel something for me…"

She opened her mouth to respond but found Jacob kissing her, invading it with his tongue. Unlike the sweet surprise kiss she'd gotten from Edward, this did nothing. She felt no fluttering in her stomach – aside from what could be nausea – and had no problem keeping her eyes open. She brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

"Jacob," she said sternly, "I felt and I still feel _nothing_. I don't love you, I don't like you, I don't even _hate _you!" She laughed, tears welling in her eyes, "The only thing I hate is how much time I wasted with you and over you…it's ridiculous and I refuse to do it anymore."

"Bella…"

"No! Stop! I just want you to leave. I'm done with you, it's over, it's _been _over."

"Is that…is that how you really feel?"

"_Yes_."

"Oh." Jacob looked at the ground a moment before moving towards the door, "I'm sorry, Bella…for…everything."

"Okay. But that changes nothing. Good-bye, Jacob."

"See ya', Bells."

A calm set over Bella as Jacob closed the door behind him, she finally realized that she was free. Free of Jacob, free of the feelings she had once felt, and (most importantly) free to build a relationship with Edward.

Maybe she was glad Jacob had showed up after all…

* * *

And…that is the final chapter until sometime after the 8th of July, I'm going on vacation and won't be able to post until then.

I'm still looking for ideas, if you have one, drop me a line, maybe I'll run with it.

Leave me a review too if you have the time, boost my esteem a little, will you?


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

New chapter! Still no beta! Written during the 13 hour car ride while disco played on the radio. I hope that it's not too horribly bad.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If there are MAJOR flaws in the personalities I've given the characters that belong to Ms. Meyer that you simply feel would kill you if I don't fix them, let me know in a way that is not rude. K THNX.

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

_I could just call and see if he wants to…what? _

Bella groaned. For the past hour or so, she'd been trying to come up with something fun she and Edward could do together. It seemed to her that in the two weeks since the party – and since Edward had become a little more friendly – that they'd done almost everything.

_Except go on a _real _date_, Bella thought. _No_, she mentally scolded herself, _don't think that way_.

She cocked her head to the side, "Maybe if I talk out loud to myself, my ideas will be better." She paused, "The movies are always a decent choice. Yes, I think we'll go and see a movie…" She grabbed the paper from the counter and read halfway through the times for the first movie when she decided talking aloud and seeing _yet another _movie were both kind of crappy ideas; she dropped the paper and put her head on her arms.

Would it seem obsessive or desperate to call him without plans? Friends hung out aimlessly all the time, why couldn't she and Edward?

_Because you don't want to be his friend, you want to be his _girl_friend_, a voice from the back of her mind gloated; she scowled at it.

_Quiet_, _you can't date someone without going through the friend stage first…those relationships hardly ever work out_.

She picked the phone up and inhaled, she'd take her chances at sounding desperate and obsessive. She clicked the phone on and put it to her ear to check for the dial tone; it wasn't there. Instead, she could hear the sound of a piano being played softly.

"Um, hello?"

The music stopped abruptly, "Oh, uh, hi. …Bella?"

"Edward? Wow! That's so weird…I was just about to call you!"

"Really? Did you hear about the fair, too? …Wait, did Alice tell you?"

"Fair?"

"So you _haven't _heard about it! Good, I'll be the one to tell you. The fair was just set up down at the fairgrounds." He paused. "Wanna go?"

"Sure! I mean…okay. That sounds neat, what time?"

"How about four?"

"Sounds good."

--

"Wow, I had no idea that you had a car _too_."

Bella was in awe of the roomy leather interior of Edward's silver Volvo. They had been hanging out over the past few weeks but most of that took place either within walking distance, the Dwyer's house, or the Cullen's den; also, if they had gone somewhere that required a vehicle, they usually just rode with one of Edward's siblings.

"I don't drive it often, I don't really need to; unless I'm trying to impress a pretty girl," he flashed her an _almost _flirty smile, one Bella preferred to call his 'blush-inducing smile' because it _never _failed to make her blush.

"It's nice," she moved around in her seat. "Comfy."

"Good on gas too."

There was a moment of silence, Bella had found out on the other times she'd ridden with him a car, that he didn't like talking in them, but she still wasn't used to the silence and tried to make conversation whenever possible.

"So, are Alice or Emmett going to the fair?"

Edward shook his head, "Nope, just us today."

"Oh."

Bella's internal response was a much louder and joyous response; she loved being with Edward _without _his siblings around.

"_Well, you're art, you fell into this part, you play the victim perfectly, holding your beating heart, you used to be so smart, you fluttered 'round the yard making your magic…_"

In the silence that had followed their small discussion, Bella had realized that Edward was actually listening to music. A small smile played on her lips; she could use it to start a conversation.

"Who are we listening to?"

"Sia, do you like it?"

"I do, a lot, actually…although, I kind of just noticed."

Edward chuckled, "Well, don't worry. We've got a little bit of a ride before us, I'm sure you'll be able to listen to more."

There was only one problem Bella noticed with Sia's music, Edward's silence, and the drive: she was growing sleepy. Two minutes after she'd started listening, she found her eyelids drooping and herself beginning to doze off.

"Shit."

What she _hoped _was a minute or so after nodding off, Bella was roused by Edward's curse and the deceleration of the car. She quickly sat up straighter, wiped some drool from the corner of her mouth, blushed over the aforementioned drool, and stretched. "What's the matter?"

"Traffic jam," Edward responded.

Sure enough there was a traffic backup ahead of them and it looked bad. So bad, in fact, that the motorists had actually turned off their cars and were standing outside of them.

Edward sighed and turned the Volvo off. As he undid his seatbelt, he looked at Bella, "So, what do you want to do while we wait?"

The very next moment, Bella found herself straddling and kissing him madly, putting her arms in the air as he tugged off her shirt with a grunt, and trying to undo his pants without removing herself from his lap...

Bella jerked away as Edward's door shut. She looked around confused and blurry-eyed before wiping some drool from the corner of her mouth. _Oh god…_Her cheeks turned bright red as embarrassment swept through her: she'd fallen asleep. She undid her seatbelt and climbed out the door Edward had just opened for her.

As they walked down the rows of cars towards the fairground entrance, Bella looked at Edward embarrassedly, "Did I…did I doze off?"

Edward smiled and needed, "Yeah, but only for…a little bit."

"How long is 'a little bit'?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Oh man, I wasn't, like, snoring or anything was I?"

Edward turned his eyes forward and slightly towards the ground. "No, you were fine…no…snoring," he said as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Phew, I was worried for a moment; I have a tendency to talk in my sleep…"

_I know_…Edward thought, the tiniest hint of a blush staining his cheeks at the memory of both the sounds she had made and the words she had mumbled while dreaming; not to mention the movements.

No, he wouldn't tell her _that_ and embarrass her more; but he would remember it for later.

--

A few hours later, Bella, Edward, and the goldfish Edward had won for Bella – whom they named Robert – stood in line for the Ferris wheel.

"I've always wanted to go on one of these, but…no one else was interested in it…so, I never did…" Bella, in her excitement, was bouncing like Alice and sort of babbling.

"I went in one once, I seem to remember it being fantastic."

As they got closer and closer to the front of the line, Bella got more and more excited, her grin getting bigger and bigger.

However, when they were about to board, Bella was stopped by one of the workers.

"Sorry, girlie, you can't take your fish up there."

"What?" Bella looked at Robert and then back at the man, "Why not?"

"Some people think it's fun to drop them from the top. I'm not saying _you_ would, but…it's a rule." He pointed and, sure enough, there was a sign prohibiting people from taking goldfish bags on the ride.

"Hmm. Would you watch him?"

The man shook his head.

Bella looked around a moment, trying to find a babysitter for Robert.

"I'll watch your fish."

"Really? Cool, I'll be right back!"

Bella handed Robert's bag over to the girl who looked about seven that offered to watch Robert and hopped into the basket next to Edward.

--

"Wow…"

The view from the top was breath-taking, below them they could see all the glowing lights of the fair and the city and above them, stars and the moon. "It's beautiful," Bella all but whispered.

They sat in silence, simply taking in the beauty of it all. The utter peace it sent flowing through Bella's body caused her to lean her head on Edward's shoulder and let her arm rest softly on his leg.

Edward did his best to keep his heart from breaking out of his chest, this was the moment he'd been waiting for. Nervously, he slid his arm next to hers and intertwined their fingers; their palms touched.

Without pulling her hand from his, Bella lifted her head and gazed into Edward's eyes. As if they were underwater, they moved towards each other. Sadly, much like their first almost-kiss, they were interrupted – only this time it was through nothing Bella did.

With a fraction of a centimeter of air between their lips, the lights and dopey music came back on and the wheel started spinning again. Simultaneously, the two pulled back and scooted as far to their side as they could, their cheeks matching shades of red.

--

"That was really nice," Bella said as they walked down the midway.

"I'm sorry you lost Robert, though."

Bella shrugged, "That little girl looked kind enough. She may have been a fish-napper, but she looked like a humane one."

"Well, I hope so for…Bella?" Edward stopped and looked over his shoulder, "What are you doing?" He walked back to where Bella stood, her face tilted towards the sky.

"It's going to rain." She smiled.

Edward looked up and, sure enough, felt cool raindrops hit his skin. It was a light sprinkle for a moment and then it began to increase in intensity. With a smile he looked back to Bella and she looked at him, "Come on; let's find somewhere dry."

As it turned out, that 'somewhere dry' was a striped awning just outside where they'd entered earlier in the evening. They were both thankful for this because they had just been about to head for Edward's Volvo when the rain doubled in ferocity.

"Why don't we wait here until the rain lets up?" Edward had suggested.

"All right."

So, there they stood, watching as the rain fell on the quickly emptying parking lot, the ticket booth was closed, and the gates were locked up. Unfortunately, the rain wasn't giving up, if anything it was getting stronger.

Edward sighed, "I'm starting to think it's not going to let up."

Bella was silent a moment, thinking. "Why don't we just run there? I can see your car from here; it's a straight shot."

Edward looked, with almost all the vehicles gone from the parking lot, it _was _a straight shot. He grinned crookedly at Bella, withdrew his keys from his pocket, spun them around his finger, unlocked the doors, and replaced them. "All right then, Swan; I'll _race _you."

"You're on, _Cullen_," Bella said, an almost devious smile playing on her lips.

"On your mark…"

"Get set…

"_Go_!"

They both took off running and laughing across the wet pavement, their shoes splashing in deep puddles and soaking their feet and their jeans. Edward made it to the car first and got in two seconds before Bella even touched the handle.

"Ha!" He panted, "So, what do I…" When he turned to gloat, his words became forgotten by the sight of a wet and _very _appealing Bella with flushed cheeks looking back at him. Because he was a guy and she was a pretty girl, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander downwards to where her wet (almost see through) t-shirt clung to her heaving chest and her…his eyes snapped back to her face and the final word escaped from his throat, "Win?"

Bella blushed and self-consciously (although, to Edward, it looked almost to be a _teasing_ motion), "What do you _want _to win?" Her blush intensified; she hadn't _meant _for it to sound so suggestive, she was aiming for 'lightly flirty'.

Edward shifted in his seat, his mouth suddenly dry and his brain groping madly for an _appropriate _answer.

The, ahem, 'less sophisticated' part of him was screaming all sorts of things out; _it _had no trouble answering the question.

"Um," He swallowed, "How about I get back to you on that?"

Bella smiled and stretched her back (unknowingly sticking her chest out for a moment and making Edward even more uncomfortable and frustrated) before leaning back into the seat, "Sure." She bit her thumb nail, "Um, listen…do you think I _maybe _could come over after this? To dry off and _maybe _borrow some of Alice's clothes? I don't want to go home all wet…"

"You'd have to ask Alice about the clothes, but I don't think she'd have any problem with it," Edward said, tightening and loosening his grip on the steering wheel as he spoke, trying to keep his voice even and feeling _very _stupid about it, "So, sure." He started the car and they left the parking lot in silence.

They rode without speaking for about ten minutes, listening to the CD Edward was playing now. It was as they were listening to it that Bella remembered something she'd wanted to ask Edward.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm not accusing or anything, it's just…Emmett said something that made me curious awhile ago…and…well, I guess what I'm trying to ask is: did you spy on me?"

Edward's fingers, which had been tapping to the music on the steering wheel, froze.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm just being paranoid or something…but…" Bella laughed, "Did I just wreck the entire day?"

Edward laughed, "Oh no! It's fine. Let me assure you, I've nee been spying on you." _Recently_, he added mentally.

"All right, sorry, I just…yeah…"

"Don't be embarrassed, it's all right."

"Okay." She paused, she didn't want silence to reign again, Edward had such a nice voice and she loved to listen to it, "So, what are we listening to _now_?"

A conversation about favorite songs and music was sparked and it lasted until they pulled into the Cullen's driveway…right next to two other vehicles. Bella recognized one as Rosalie's convertible but not the other.

"Oh no…" Edward groaned as he undid his seatbelt.

"What? What's the matter?"

"My parents are out of town again and Emmett appears to be taking advantage of that."

"Another party?"

Edward shook his head, "No, just some of his…better…friends; I'm sure they're all drunk by now, though."

Sure enough, they were. As he opened the front door, Edward's only hope was that he could get himself and Bella up to Alice's room before anyone realized they were there. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

"Hey, Eddie!"

A tall slender guy holding a beer came out of the den, completely blocking their way to the stairs so that they couldn't even make a run for it.

"Hi, Chuck…"

"So, you gonna come toss back some brewskis and play Halo 2 with us?"

"I kind of have company."

Chuck looked Bella up and down, "_Nice_. What's your name pretty thing?"

"Her name is Bella and we're actually looking for Alice, so if you…"

"Whoa, whoa…" Hold the phone, dude! Bella? As in the pretty girl next door? _She's _the girl you've been spying on?" He grinned goofily, stuck his hand in the air, and in a poor imitation of Borat said, "Very nice. High five."

"_What_?"

Edward winced slightly and looked at Bella. Her expression instantly went from being confused to shocked to outraged, "You spied on me." Her tone was flat and disbelieving.

"Listen, it was only…"

"You _lied _to me? How…how _could _you? I thought you were my friend!"

"Oh…kay…I'm going to see you two later…" Chuck, seeing that things were about to get dramatic, ducked out of the room through the doorway he'd earlier emerged from.

Edward took a step towards Bella, his hands up, "Bella, listen..."

She glared at him, "What could you say that would make this better? You _know _how I feel about lying. You _know _how much I…" she paused, searching for the right word, "_Detest _liars. So, tell me, what could you _possibly _say that would make this better?"

"There's nothing. I know there's nothing I can say. I should never have spied on you and I _certainly _should've never lied to you. Bella, I'm…I'm so sorry, I just…I'd like to explain to you."

Bella shook her head, "I don't have time for this…I have…I need to go home."

With that said, Bella turned on her heel and exited the house, slamming the door behind her. Edward dashed to the den window and watched as Bella went into her house, from the looks of it, she slammed that door as well.

"Hey, dude, I'm really sorry if I got you in trouble. If it makes you feel better, it's because of the booze."

Edward gave Chuck a flat look, "No, Chuck, that doesn't make me feel better in the least."

Edward left the den and rushed up to his room and looked over at Bella's bedroom window. A moment later, her light came on and he could see her stomp into her room.

Bella crossed her room to the window and stuck her middle finger in the air; she wasn't sure if Edward was watching, but she hoped he was. After what she felt was enough time to flip the bird to a house, she put it down and closed her curtains. Once they were down, she could feel tears well in her eyes, the full force of what had happened hitting her. It hit her so hard that she had to flop down on her bed, sobs racking her body.

She had really thought that Edward was a good person, like he could even be her boyfriend at some point. But that was gone; he was a creep…a _lying _creep, to be precise. She yelled into her pillow, why was it that every boy she showed interest in turned out like this? A perverted liar.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been crying…or if she'd fallen asleep even, but before she knew it, she was being shocked into awareness by her cell phone ringing. She signed, there were only a few people that would be calling her and she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to any of them. But, Bella wasn't one for being rude.

She picked the phone up from where it sat on her nightstand before checking the name on the display: Angela.

A small smile played on her lips as she wiped away her tears and flipped the phone open, "Hey."

"Bella! Hi! How are you?"

"Um, honestly? Not too good…"

She'd only talked to Angela a couple of times since she'd moved but she still considered her to be her best friend and they had internet conversations almost everyday.

"Bella…"

Bella realized that, for the first time, Angela sounded weird, a little un-Angela-like, and there was an odd amount of noise coming from her line, "…Angela? What's the matter…? What's going on?"

"I know that now is probably not the best time and I _really _would like to cheer you up, but…I sort of made a promise…"

"A promise?" Now Bella was curious.

"I promised that this conversation wouldn't be about me," she inhaled, "Now, Bella, please don't be mad at me…but I have someone on the line who would like to talk to you…"

A strange sort of numbness spread through Bella's limbs at that, "…Who?"

"I'm just going to let him talk, okay?"

"…All right…"

There was a small hesitation from whomever it was Angela had given the phone to before the familiar voice came through the receiver, "Hey, Bells…"

* * *

…Another cliff-hanger. Oh no! I've decided that this will have twelve chapters…so, only three more chapters! (Unless I'm bitten by the idea fairy and find some more things I want to put into this…)

Also, if you're curious about Chuck...he watched a lot of bad shows during the nineties...and it may have continued into the present, depending on how you feel about Borat and movies of that nature.

How about you leave me a review, yes yes?


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

You're all going to hate me for this chapter, I know it. There's _no _Edward/Bella-ness (maybe a little near the end, not sure if you'd count it), Jacob returns, Bella acts kind of 'oddly', _and _it's super ridiculously dramatic – at least, I thought so. Sorry!

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If there are MAJOR flaws in the personalities I've given the characters that belong to Ms. Meyer that you simply feel would kill you if I don't fix them, let me know in a way that is not rude. K THNX.

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

"_Jacob_?"

Of all the people she had expected Angela to help get in touch with her, Jacob was _not _one of them. She was certain that the surprise in her voice was completely unmasked, a surprise that made any and all responses she had in her mind – even the one that screamed 'HANG UP THE FUCKING PHONE!' – impossible to voice.

"Bella, babe, don't hang up, okay? Just…hear him out, you'll be doing it for me…and, really, yourself…_not _him, so don't even think of that."

The fact that Angela wanted her to listen to him finally managed to draw a second word from her, "What?"

"Bella, I won't let him speak unless you'll listen, I mean _really _listen…and consider."

Bella nodded, then realized she couldn't be seen and spoke instead, "All right. Fine, but it better not take a long time."

"Bella."

"You seem to be saying that a lot recently, why don't you just say what it is you need to say."

"I know that I said…well, I didn't really say it so much as imply it, but that's not important. I know that you didn't expect to ever hear or see me again, but…the truth is…I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know why, especially after that one night, but…I don't feel like it's over…"

Bella began to speak but he cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm not talking about our relationship, I'm talking about…"

"Jacob,"

"Bella, please, I've all ready said everything I want to say to you…to Angela."

Angela piped in then, "It's true; it took _forever_."

Bella inhaled, tonight, she didn't _have _forever, in fact, she didn't even have ten minutes; all she wanted to do was sleep. "Jacob, I don't have the time tonight…can't we do this some other time?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I don't…"

"_Please_, I want…no, I _need _to say this to you…and it'll work out so much better in person. I'll pick you up and we can talk over lunch somewhere, please, Bella, this is important to me."

"He really has put a lot of thought into this and, I _swear_, it's sincere; I can sense it," Angela said, backing him up.

"Wait, I'm confused…Jacob, where are you?"

"My grandparent's house…in Florida…hour away."

"But…"

"Three way calling," Angela said, "He's paying me back for this call."

"So," Jacob asked, his voice hopeful, "What do you say? Can I speak to you tomorrow?"

Bella sighed and rubbed her starting-to-throb temples, "What will it take to end this conversation?"

"A yes."

Bella groaned, "_Fine_."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at twelve-thirty, we'll go to this little café I saw last time I was there."

"All right, goodbye…"

Without waiting for a response – from Jacob _or _Angela – Bella flipped the phone closed and got ready for bed.

--

The next morning came far too soon for Bella's liking. Normally, she wasn't up until sometime around ten or ten-thirty, but today, she awoke at a little past seven. Groaning, she rolled away from the sunlight streaming in her window and pulled a blanket over her head.

She could all ready tell that the day was going to be bad. As if waking up three and a half hours early wasn't enough, the portion of time she had before recalling all the events of the previous day was _drastically _cut back, instead of coming back somewhere within ten minutes of waking up, they all came back in a flash. She curled in a ball and attempted to fall back asleep.

After twenty minutes of unsuccessful attempts to go off to dreamland, Bella got up and began getting ready to face Jacob.

--

Just as he said, Jacob arrived at twelve-thirty. He had rung the doorbell twice before she got the courage to open the door, she was afraid that she would open it to find either the enraged or pleading face Jacob had worn the last time she had seen him; neither seemed appealing. Lucky for her, it was neither of these expressions were the one he wore.

"Bells!" A goofy grin was spread across his face and his dark eyes sparkled as he grabbed her and picked her up into a bear hug, "I'm so glad you're giving me another chance!"

"…You do realize I haven't forgiven you and I'm not taking you back, right?" She asked as he sat her back down on the concrete of the front porch. The tiniest hint of a smile had placed itself on her lips, she had forgotten just how much she used to enjoy being hugged like that by Jacob. Probably because he hadn't hugged her like that since before they went out.

"Oh, I know, I know…I meant another chance to make things right. Bella, I just…for the past two…"

"Would you like to come in?"

Bella hadn't meant to blurt it out, hadn't even intended to have Jacob in her house, but talking in the doorway was something she had a problem with, it felt too open, too exposed.

Jacob grinned as she shut the door behind him, "I was wondering when you'd ask that."

They walked into Bella's kitchen and she stopped, this was as far in as they'd go, "So, anyway," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to face Jacob.

Jacob grinned down at her, "For the past two months, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you. It seemed…it seemed everything I did reminded me of you and what I did to you and that…well, quite frankly, it made me feel so shitty. I didn't know what to do. I felt…I felt…" He paced around the small kitchen, "I felt like things weren't over…"

"But we are over."

"Not our relationship, Bella. I felt like we aren't over. Romantically, I know we're done, I know we're not going to ever be a couple again, but I had to come back. I really needed this chance to explain to you, to try and – obviously not make things right, because there's absolutely no way what I did was right or can ever be righted, but – I want some closure, at the very least."

"Uh-huh…"

For some reason – she speculated it was being upset over what happened with Edward the night before – Jacob was sounding shockingly…noble.

"Bella, if you give me the chance, I've come to explain and to apologize and _try _to regain some of the friendship we used to have, before I was an idiot and ruined it." He paused, "I guess," he rubbed the back of his head, "I'd like to start by apologizing for the most recent stuff…if that's all right with you…"

He circled behind Bella and sat at the kitchen table, she turned and joined him a second later, "Okay, sure…"

"I'm _really _sorry about what I said on the phone," Bella's eyes widened, she'd almost forgotten about that rude comment, "I shouldn't have said it. It was…the most horrible thing I've ever said in my life and…the saddest part is, I didn't even mean it. For some reason, I thought that…by saying it…I could…I don't know, convince you of something…"

"All you did was upset with that."

Jacob sat his hand on top of Bella's; she simply looked down at it, but didn't remove it.

"I wasn't thinking straight, I don't know what was going through my mind when I said it, but it couldn't have been anything valid. I also want to apologize for just showing up at that party, I shouldn't have done that. I was stupid and I shouldn't have tried to force myself into your life and I _definitely _should not have picked a fight with your boyfriend…"

Bella tensed at the mention of Edward, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, I just…he seemed…"

"Well, he's _not_. Okay?" She pulled her hand from under Jacob's and got to her feet, "How about we go to that café now? You can finish your thoughts on the way there and…over…like…lunch, okay? I just…I wanna go out, okay?" She grabbed her purse from the counter and slung it over her shoulder.

Jacob got to his feet with a shrug, "All right, let's go."

--

"So," Bella asked, sipping her drink, "Anything interesting happen after I left?"

She and Jacob had spent the last hour talking about everything he needed to say and, as much as she disliked to admit it, she was starting to have fun. It felt like the old days, before they had gone out, when they were in the 'just friends' stage.

Jacob looked thoughtful a moment before shaking his head, "Nope, absolutely nothing," he took a bite of his sandwich. "Oh! Except Mike tried to jump the community swimming pool with a dirt bike, as you can imagine, it didn't work out. His father was pretty pissed and, apparently, there's some law _somewhere _prohibiting stunts like that, so, he got some hours of community service down at the old folks home…" Jacob grinned at Bella, "I bet you can imagine how _thrilled _he was about that."

Bella couldn't contain her laughter and had to cover her mouth to keep herself from spitting juice all over the table at the thought of Mike sponge-bathing old people, a look of utter disgust on his face, "Oh, _man_, that's great…"

"Isn't it? I mean, if anyone deserved it…he did…" Jacob paused, "The only problem was that, afterwards, he bitched about it for weeks and weeks…"

Bella laughed again, "That _does _sound like him."

The thought was just too overwhelmingly funny and Bella couldn't control her laughter, she silently laughed for what could've been minutes, but stopped when she noticed Jacob looking at her curiously, "What?"

Jacob shrugged innocently, "I don't know, I just…" He looked sheepish, "I never thought I would see you this happy again."

Bella smiled and shrugged, taking a small bite of a fry, "You know what? I never thought you'd see me this happy again, either. It's weird, but – and don't misunderstand what I'm saying here – I…don't have that numbness or hate for you anymore…I…I feel like…"

"Like when we were just friends?"

"Exactly!"

"I know what you mean and, honestly, I'm much happier with this. I should've stayed with this instead of moving into something that we should've never had…"

Bella silently sipped her juice, unsure of a response.

"So!" Jacob said after a moment, growing tired with the silence far too quickly, "How about we go catch a flick? See a movie? You know, like the good ol' days, again. I'll buy you some popcorn or…do you still like Junior Mints?"

Bella smiled weakly, thoughts of Edward and herself at the movies suddenly popping up, what he'd said when they'd both ordered Junior Mints…

"_Junior Mints."_

_Bella looked at him, her mouth slightly open, "_You _like Junior Mints, too?"_

_Edward grinned her favorite crooked grin, the one that showed off one of his two pointed teeth, "Of course, as someone famous once said: Who's gonna turn down a Junior Mint? It's chocolate, it's peppermint, it's delicious."_

_Bella snorted and shook her head, "You like Junior Mints _and _you like Seinfeld, we're going to get along swell, I think."_

_He smiled at Bella as she bought some, too, "You know, I think you're right."_

"Hello? Earth to Bella, did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry…I'm sort of…taking a break from the Junior Mints; I'm more a…SnoCaps girl now…"

"Huh, that's weird…I seem to remember you saying you _hated _SnoCaps…"

Bella shrugged once again, "Things change."

--

"_Welcome…to the Fraternity. This gun you're holding belonged to your father; he could conduct a symphony orchestra with it_."

Bella shifted in her seat and fiddled with the box of SnoCaps she held in her hands. She thought that seeing a movie with Jacob would be fun, would be like seeing it with Jacob, but she realized quickly that it was _nothing _like seeing a movie with Edward.

Where Edward had been quiet and into the movie and she had been wanting to talk to him, Jacob was loud and voiced his thoughts on almost every little thing while Bella merely wanted to watch.

Where Edward had been careful to either give her the whole armrest or give her as much room as she needed, Jacob let his entire, over-sized arm hog the entire thing, causing her to have to sit with her hands in her lap; something she found annoying and not altogether comfortable.

Where Edward had not made a move to kiss her or grope her, she suddenly found Jacob snaking one of his freakishly muscular arms about her shoulders, a large and rough hand reaching down to grope her chest.

She leapt from her seat, from Jacob, "What are you _doing_!?" She demanded.

He looked at her, his eyes as innocent as a sheep's while a wolf's smile was on his lips, "What does it _look _like I'm doing? Sit back down; please don't make a scene…"

She was so angry she was trembling, "It was all a lie, wasn't it?"

"No. I _did _think of you these past couple of months…of doing things with you, Bella, you have no idea how much I _need _you…" He stood from his chair and made a step towards her. Horror crossed Bella's face, "Ugh! How can you _be _such a dickhead?"

His grin widened, "I'm not…but if you…"

"Shut up!"

With all her might, Bella shoved him, and was rather amazed when he fell backwards to the food covered floor. Without a second thought, she grabbed her purse and made a break for the exit.

Once outside in the parking lot, she dashed behind a car to steady her breath, watching the entrance for Jacob, worried he'd be following.

_He's not going to follow you, he bought both your tickets; he's too cheap to run out on the movie_.

Bella sighed, she didn't care about the fact that she had just heard a voice – she _had _heard it before, after all – all she cared about was getting away. She had been, up until that point, fairly sure that Jacob would never, _never _do anything to hurt her, but now…it certainly seemed as if he would take what he wanted to.

Without giving any more attention to the glass doors of the theater and the people going in and coming out, Bella made towards the sidewalk, towards the direction she knew (from having walked it with Edward quite a few times) would take her back to her house, using the cars for coverage; just on the off chance Jacob decided to _not _be a cheap bastard and give into the urge to chase her. As she headed off down the sidewalk, she was blissfully unaware of the car that had slowly pulled out of the parking lot and was, equally slowly, following her.

She was halfway home – at least, fairly sure that she was halfway home – when it finally all came together. She flopped on the concrete and tugged her knees to her chest, sitting her face on them and crying freely. When had she become such a terrible judge of character? _When did I become so stupid_? She thought venomously as cars drove by, _How could I _not _see he was just pretending? How could I _not _see that Edward was just…_

Thinking of Edward made her feel worse than thinking about Jacob and she cried even harder. Any and all strength was zapped from her body, she couldn't even begin to think about getting up and walking again. _Oh god…how am I going to get home? _She figured the best way was to call Phil or her mother to come pick her up…if only she could summon the strength to even move her arm.

A loud sob racked her body as she realized she didn't even know where she was, "Oh _god_!"

A light hand was set upon her shaking shoulder, causing Bella to inhale and look up, terror spread across her face.

"Whoa, whoa…calm down…"

Bella breathed a sigh of relief as Alice knelt down next to her, "I thought…I thought you were someone else…"

Alice grinned at her, "Nope, just myself! C'mon, I'll give you a ride home."

Alice gently took Bella's arm and helped her to her feet. Wiping her eyes, Bella realized that Alice's yellow Porsche was parked next to the sidewalk. "How did you know I was out here?" Bella asked as she climbed into the passenger side of the front seat.

Clipping her seatbelt, Alice smiled sheepishly, "I saw that jerk come to your house earlier and decided to follow you, I had this…I dunno, _feeling_. Jasper calls it my 'Spidey Sense', but _I_ think it's just my woman's intuition." Her grin turned boastful, "But whatever it is, it certainly comes in handy."

Bella leaned her head on the window, "It certainly does."

The ride was spent in an almost-silence, neither Alice nor Bella spoke; the only sound came from the stereo. Bella closed her eyes and let herself lightly doze. Before she knew it, the car was slowing down and, when she looked, they were in front of her house. She started to undo her seatbelt and mumble a sleepy 'thank you' to Alice when she felt Alice's small hand grab her wrist; she looked at her confused.

"Bella, I'm supposed to give you something…from Edward," she smiled warmly.

"Um, okay…"

Alice removed her hand from Bella's wrist and reached to the mirror that was folded above her, she flipped it down and an envelope and CD case fell in her lap; she flipped it back up.

"Now, this is important," she said, waving the envelope in front of Bella's face, "You _have _to read it before you go to bed; promise me."

Bella took the envelope and looked at it; plain white with her name scrawled neatly in the dead center, "I promise."

Alice beamed and picked up the CD case, she turned it a couple times in her hand before handing it to Bella, "He also told me to give you this and to tell you that he made it awhile ago and never got the chance to give it to you."

Bella took the case and looked at it, this had a simple 'cover' that proclaimed it to be 'Music You Should Listen To'; she tucked it in her purse.

"Well, thanks Alice, for…following me and…giving me the ride home…and…"

Alice waved her hand, "Say no more; you're welcome," she smiled her impish smile, "Now get the hell out of my car before I have to get rough."

Bella smiled and hopped out of the car, heading into her house, get ready for bed, and – since she wasn't one for breaking promises – read the letter Alice had given her.

--

When she got in her room, she dropped her purse to the floor by her bed, the contents spilling out and the CD Edward had made for her sliding under her nightstand. She kicked off her shoes and flopped onto it, already ripping the envelope in her hands open and pulling the letter from Edward out.

_Bella,_

_I realize that I am probably one of the last people you'd want to hear from right now. Despite what you may think, I _do _understand how you feel about liars – at least, I _think _I do._

_There's no way I can undo what I did, I can't go back in time and _not _spy on you nor can I go back in time and _not _tell you that I didn't, the only thing I can do is promise to never, _never _lie to you again. _

_I hope that you'll forgive me and, if you do, I request that you will meet me Friday at nine p.m. in the movie theater. If you don't come this Friday, I'll be there _next _Friday and the Friday after that and the Friday after _that_; every Friday until you show up, I will be there._

_You mean a lot to me, I can't just let you go._

_Edward_

She stared at the letter, thinking in-depth on it. She turned her eyes to the calendar she kept tacked to the wall, that day was a Wednesday. That meant…she had all of Thursday to make up on her mind on whether or not to see him.

The words _seemed _sincere, but then again…Jacob's had, too. What if she met with Edward and the same thing that had happened with Jacob happened with him? She shook her head, no, Edward wasn't like that…

She looked back to the letter and saw there was more, a PS at the bottom…

_PS – You have to see me _sometime_; you still have my sweatshirt._

She couldn't contain her snorting laugh; in her mind, she could just _see _him grin that cocky and crooked grin he always did when he knew he was right – or when he wanted to see her blush, although, she didn't know that.

She stood up, sat the letter on her nightstand, and quickly changed into her pajamas; she'd slept in her clothes the night before and discovered how uncomfortable it. Once she was comfortable and ready for bed, she paced over to her closet and looked at Edward's sweatshirt hanging among her clothes before heading back over and getting into bed; she'd decide _tomorrow _whether or not she'd meet Edward on Friday – even though, deep down, she all ready knew what the answer was.

* * *

Wow, thank you for reading this far! I hope that no one has any questions or got confused with this chapter.

If you're wondering how Bella could get on good terms with Jacob, the answer is that she was really torn up by Edward lying to her (by the way, she's not really mad about him spying on her…she would've thought it was kind of flattering…she was just angry that he _lied _about it; lies are something she takes _very _seriously) that…Jacob's niceness was magnified tenfold and when confronted with that amount of niceness from _anyone_, you're bound to get on good terms with them. I hinted at this, but wasn't sure if it was obvious enough.

Send a review my way; they fuel the fires of inspiration!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

This is all me! No beta, no rough draft. Just me with lots of sugar, little sleep, excitement left over from Monday (The Hush Sound concert!) and building up for Friday and the weekend (Boris concert, Hellboy II, and Batman!), and getting over the small case of Writer's Block I've had since writing the last chapter!

I ask that you be on the look out for misplaced words, my typing tonight has not been very good and I got words mixed up quite a bit. I've scoured it and I think I've fixed everything, but if you see something, feel free to tell me about it – I won't be offended and you'll get a thank you for pointing it out.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If there are MAJOR flaws in the personalities I've given the characters that belong to Ms. Meyer that you simply feel would kill you if I don't fix them, let me know in a way that is not rude. K THNX.

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

When Bella had heard the mower start up next door, she couldn't help but glance over. Her face fell slightly when she saw that it was only Emmett; _not _Edward. With a groan, she put her head back on the lawn chair and closed her eyes.

After reading Edward's letter the night before, she had found it near impossible to keep her mind off of him. The only dreams she could remember – and probably the ones she couldn't – were about him, her entire breakfast was spent glancing towards the phone like he was going to call at any minute, and she'd even gone as far to check her voicemail after her shower in case he'd called. Frankly, it was getting annoying.

She didn't _want _to think of him, she wanted to be indifferent, but, since that was clearly not going to be the case, she wanted to be angry at him. She wanted to not think of him every five seconds and not wish that he were thinking of _her _every five seconds.

"Emmett. Emmett! _Emmett_!"

Bella's attention instantly snapped back to the Cullen's yard at the sound of Edward's voice. She gazed at him, he looked _amazing _– as always. He was holding the phone out for Emmett, his hair being slightly mussed by the wind, and the black-framed glasses he used for reading perched on his nose; the ones that Bella was actually _quite _fond of.

She couldn't stop the blush from crossing her cheek as her thoughts traveled back to the letter and her imagination ran a little wild. She could just picture Edward, writing it; those glasses perched on his nose, his utterly _perfect _bottom lip being held by his utterly _perfect _straight and white teeth, his eyebrows furrowed slightly…

She shook her head, clearly the thoughts away and looked to her lap, where the book she'd brought out to read was forgotten.

She had attempted to read inside in various places, but…it was no use, Edward had been in there too much, the only experience she'd had with him in the backyard was the embarrassing almost-drowning incident; which she had nearly succeeded in blocking out. She thought it would be safe, but had obviously overlooked the possibility that he would be out there – or…had she?

She groaned again, not sure which was worse: forgetting such an important detail about their no-privacy-from-the-other backyards _or _knowing this and hoping on a subconscious level that he'd be out there.

Bella got to her feet and took herself back inside. She dropped the book on the kitchen table, shut the sliding glass door, and flipped on a radio. She knew full well only one option remained: cleaning.

She swept, vacuumed, mopped, dusted, ran the dishwasher...everything was going swimmingly until some strangely familiar lyrics began fluttering from the stereo as she was applying Windex to the windows.

"_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine, do what you want, but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_…"

Bella stopped moving the rag across the glass, the spray bottle raised and trigger pulled half-way back. Her mind suddenly wasn't with that window, rag, and blue liquid anymore, no, now it was occupied with a memory, _the _memory, of Edward in the Cullen's kitchen preparing dinner as he sung – and danced, if you can call the swaying of his backside dancing – along with it.

"_Take me away, a secret place. A sweet escape, take me away. Take me away to better days. Take me away, a hiding place_."

Bella growled in frustration and dropped the contents of her hands before springing towards the radio.

"_I got a pocket –_ "

She cut the music off and flopped on the floor, her back resting against one of the kitchen cabinets, a hand held across her eyes. _Well_, she thought glumly as she pulled herself to her feet, _there can be no doubt about it: the universe wants us to be together_.

There was no way that her thoughts, seeing him, and then hearing that one song were all coincidence; Fate and Destiny, and whoever else was sitting up (or down) there watching her, wanted her to be with Edward Cullen – at least, that's what she had decided.

She put her hands on her hips, "There's simply nothing else that can be done, I have to go to him. Yes, I simply have to," she looked skywards, "Because that's what you want, isn't it?"

The ceiling didn't answer.

Bella, not really caring that she sounded completely insane just then, headed towards the stairs. Her plan was a simple one: she'd get Edward's sweatshirt, take it back to him, they'd end up making-out in every room of the Cullen house, and then, once that was done with, they would each profess their love for the other and that would be that.

Of course, this plan would never happen.

Bella had only just made it to the first stair when she was interrupted by the doorbell. She debated a quick moment on whether or not to open it, decided to, and was surprised to see Alice standing there.

"Alice! I was just coming over there!"

The pixie-esque girl shook her head, "No, you weren't…you and I were just on our way to the mall!"

Alice grabbed Bella's wrist and had begun pulling her out the door before Bella managed to convince her to let her go back and get her wallet, keys, and purse; as money was generally part of shopping.

"I was going to loan you some, I probably still will, I want you to be wearing the _perfect _thing! Now, c'mon, let's go."

Bella couldn't help but wonder what exactly she'd be doing that she needed to be wearing the 'perfect thing'…

--

A couple hours later found Alice and Bella sitting at a table in the food court, a couple bags surrounding each one of them.

"Bella," Alice leaned forward, "I have a confession to make."

Bella sipped her juice and eyed Alice suspiciously for a moment, "…Oh?"

Alice nodded, "Today wasn't _just _about finding you a great outfit for tomorrow…but also to…well, I'm not sure…I guess drop a few good words for my bro."

"Oh! So, all this stuff we bought is for – "

"That's not important," Alice said, cutting her off, "I just want to let you know that…Edward's never had a girlfriend before."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Bella tried her hardest to keep a blush from appearing on her cheeks at the mere _thought _of being the girlfriend of such an attractive and fantastic person.

"He _wants _you to be his girlfriend."

Trying to keep her blush at bay was completely forgotten at those words, now it was trying to keep from choking on her juice, "_What_?"

Alice smiled, "You heard what I said – oh, but don't let him know I told you."

"I…uh…I…"

"I assume you're going to come over tomorrow."

"…I thought I was supposed to meet him at the movie theater…"

Alice giggled, "Well, _yeah_…at _nine_, but before that you're supposed to come to my house, so I can help you get ready…didn't he put that in his note?"

Bella shook her head, "No, he didn't put that in his letter…"

"Hmm, well, he was _supposed _to," Alice waved her hand, "Oh, well, you know now. You _are _going to come, aren't you? You simply _must_."

"I…I guess I have no choice…seeing as how you've bought me and forced me to buy all this…" Bella indicated to the bags and sighed, "What time should I be over?"

Alice grinned widely, "Oh, that's _easy_! Seven p.m. That gives us two hours to get you gorgeous and to the theater. How's that sound? Good, right?"

Bella shrugged and took another sip of her juice, if only so the cup would hide her smile (she secretly loved when Alice would dress her up), "Sounds good to me."

"Cool beans!"

Bella raised an eyebrow, "'Cool beans'?"

Now it was Alice's turn to shrug, "Just trying it out."

--

"Well, she's coming!" Alice announced proudly as she stepped through the door to the den Edward was currently occupying. Of course, it didn't really matter that she had said _anything_, for he was sitting on one of the couch, leaning over a notebook that was perched on his legs, a pair of headphones covering his ears, and a look of concentration on his face; he scribbled something down before switching the song.

Alice laughed and plopped down next to him, pushed the headphones off his head, and grabbed his notebook. She scanned the page before he grabbed it back, "Aww, you're like an adorable twelve-year-old…"

Edward simply scowled at her and paused the music, "I am not. I just want it to be perfect."

Alice got back to her feet, patted his head, and crossed back to the door she'd entered through before looking back at him, "Eddie, I think as long as you're there saying what you're going to…it _will _be perfect."

He nodded, but put the headphones and look of concentration back on.

* * *

I don't like this chapter, so, I hope your feelings are warmer for it than mine and that you'll leave me a comment or two, seeing as how this is the chapter RIGHT BEFORE the LAST chapter! …And, who knows, your comments may result in extras being written - or this chapter being rewritten...depending on how I feel in the morning.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. (Disclaimer for the lyrics used in this chapter is at the bottom; I don't want to spoil anything.)**

OH MAN. LAST CHAPTER.

I have responses to some reviews in the bottom author's note.

But, until then, ENJOY.

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

"Bella…"

She peered into the eyes that were hovering over her, those brilliant green eyes, and pushed his hair from his face, "Yes?" She could barely manage the word with such beauty lying atop her, propped up by his perfectly muscled arms – which normally she loved, but rather loathed at the moment as they (along with their pants and her shirt) were the only things that kept their bodies from touching fully.

Edward smiled down at her and ran his eyes across her face as she had done to him many times before, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Bella blushed and Edward made a sound something like a groan mixed with a sigh. He leaned down and put his mouth next to her ear, lightly grazing the lobe with his teeth as he spoke: "And do you have _any _idea how much you turn me on when you blush?"

Those were the words that did away with the last of her self-control, she no gave up caring whether or not he was going to be in control, she used all the force she could muster into her body and rolled over so that his back was now on the mattress and she was straddling him. Much in the same fashion he had, she leaned down to his ear – however, while she was doing this, she was also sliding a hand down to undo the button and zipper on his jeans.

In what she _hoped _was a seductive voice, she breathed, "As much as you do with your crooked grin," her hand slowly went into his pants, "And your…"

Suddenly Bella found herself sitting upright (and alone) in her room, her hair a mess, her blanket twisted around her ankles, her eyes blurred, and no idea what it was that had awoken her; just that it would _die_.

Slowly it registered that what had brought her into the world of consciousness was the sound of her alarm clock annoyingly playing the radio at full volume. She groaned (for what felt like the millionth time since the day before last) when she realized what it was, _You'd think they'd get sick of playing See You Again every two seconds_, Bella thought bitterly, _You'd _also _think that people would get sick of listening to it_! She knew _she _had.

With a yawn and a stretch, Bella slid to the edge of the bed, letting her feet dangle just above the floor.

"_The last time, I freaked out, I just kept looking down_. _I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout, felt like I couldn't breath, you asked what's wrong with me – _"

"What's _wrong _with you," Bella said, clicking the button to silence the radio, "Is that you awaken people from _really _awesome dreams with your annoying, over-played song!"

She ran a hand through her hair and checked the clock; it was only ten a.m. She sighed, that meant it was a horribly long time until Alice had told her to come over and even longer until she was supposed to meet Edward at the theater.

…Edward. Thinking of him caused her thoughts to drift to what he may have planned and, once there, they did not go away. The obvious answer was that he wanted to watch a movie with her…yet…she cast a glance at her closet, if she and he were going to be sitting in a dark theater, Alice would _not _have taken her shopping for a new outfit…

…Well, maybe she _would_, but Edward certainly wouldn't go through all the trouble of writing that letter and making all these plans just to do something they'd done together countless times before.

_No_, Bella thought as she made her way down the hallway to the bathroom, _It's _not _just a movie, he's _definitely _got more planned than _that.

She began thinking up all sorts of scenarios all through breakfast, the stretch of time before lunch, and even while she went for a swim and showering off. In fact, just about the only thoughts that occupied her brain for the entire day – from ten in the morning to seven in the evening – were of Edward and their date.

_Maybe Alice knows, _Bella thought as she walked the sidewalk between her house and the Cullen house; _I _hope _she does_.

--

Alice opened the door with a huge grin, one that was friendly and excited…but also hiding something.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "What is it? What do you know?"

"Ohh, _nothing_…come in, we've gotta get you dressed!"

Bella was tugged inside and upstairs to Alice's room, then into her bathroom; she gasped. Although she'd been in Alice's room a couple of times before, she had never seen more than what the bathroom doorway and her imagination showed her, but now that she was inside, she could see that her imagination had been right on one count: it _was _huge.

The bathtub made the one in the upstairs bathroom at her house look like a sink and the sink made her sink look like a bowl of water. The room was painted and decorated in a rather beachy scene: blues, beiges, shells, a painting and photos of the ocean. The one thing that set apart from the beach décor was a massive white vanity covered in all sorts of cosmetics; Bella couldn't stop her jaw from dropping.

Alice put both her hands on Bella's shoulders and steered her to the vanity's stool, "You should see Rosalie's…"

Alice began working on Bella's make-up and hair, babbling excitedly as she transformed Bella from the pretty girl next door to…

"There!" Alice removed her hands from Bella and spun the girl so she could gape at herself in the vanity's mirror, "Sex goddess!"

A blush spread across Bella's cheeks.

"Uh-uh, don't you _dare _blush…at least, not yet," she winked at Bella and brought back a vivid memory of her dream; the girl blushed harder and looked at the floor. As she was doing this, Alice grabbed the bag with the purchases from the day before that Bella had brought along, "Now, you put _everything _we bought yesterday in here, yes?"

Bella looked at her and crinkled her brow, "What do you think Edward has planned…?"

"No, Bella, just answer the question: did you bring everything we bought?"

"Yes."

Bella didn't really understand why Alice had been so persistent with the outfit, but she could understand it more than the sexy bra and panty set Alice had forced her to buy. Did she think that the evening was going to end with her and Edward naked? …_Was _the evening going to end with her and Edward naked?

Alice must've caught on to Bella's train of thought before she rapidly shook her head, "Oh no, no, no! You don't have them because…" she paused, searching for the right words, "I mean, don't worry…Edward has no plans for seeing or removing them…right now…" Alice nudged Bella and only got a small glare in return, she coughed. "Those are just for you – unless you decide to share…"

Bella shook her head, "I don't think so…not tonight."

"The thing is, there's almost no piece of clothing that makes a girl feel sexier than the right pair of underwear and nothing makes a girl _look _sexier than the right bra."

"And these are them?" Bella asked skeptically.

Alice crossed her arms and looked flatly at Bella, "Remember that Rosalie works at Victoria's Secret…and I learned almost _everything _about undergarments from her. Plus, this isn't just public opinion I'm giving you here: both she and I have a pair of them and we _love _them," a sly look crossed her face, "So does Jasper and Rosalie says Emmett is quite fond of them as well…"

Bella pulled a face, "Too much information."

Alice grinned, "Is there such a thing?"

Bella rolled her eyes and Alice simply grinned before speaking, "I'll give you your privacy to change…" She handed the contents of the bag to Bella and caught the girl eyeing the underwear with an unsure face, "into everything, and I do mean _everything_."

Bella sighed again, this time defeated, "Fine…fine…"

As Alice made her way to the door, she paused and grinned at Bella, "Trust me, you'll _totally _thank me later."

"I'm sure I will." Another eye roll before the bathroom door was closed with a click.

--

Alice sat on her bed, just waiting for the outburst she _knew _was coming since Bella had bought the clothes without really looking at what Alice had picked out.

_Any minute now_...

"Alice!" Bella's voice sounded both shocked and angry.

Alice smiled to herself and crossed to the bathroom door, with phony innocence, "Yes?"

"This outfit…this…where are the pants?"

Alice laughed, "Silly Bella, it's a _dress_; there _aren't_ any pants."

Bella was silent a moment and then the bathroom door swung open, revealing Bella in her revealing dress. With her hands, she motioned to it, "_This _is a dress?"

Alice beamed, "And it looks _fantastic _on you; just like I knew it would."

The black-haired girl checked her watch, "Oops! You better get your boots on, we gotta get going."

--

Bella gave Alice another flat look as she climbed from the car, "You didn't need to open the door for me…I'm perfectly capable."

Alice simply shrugged and linked arms with Bella, "Come on, we don't want to keep your prince charming waiting, do we?"

Bella blushed and was silent as they walked through the parking lot.

The very first thing the two girls noticed upon entering the movie theater was Emmett; Bella had to restrain herself from laughing as Alice sighed and rolled her eyes skyward.

What on earth are you _wearing_?"

Emmett tugged at the too-small maroon vest he was currently wearing with a white shirt and black pants (the standard uniform of the theater), "Shh, Al! I'm in _disguise_."

"Emmett, the whole point of a disguise is to blend in. _Your _so-called 'disguise' just makes you stick out like a sore thumb!"

Emmett frowned, "Taylor said I would blend right in…"

"Alice snorted, "Taylor must've lied because you stick out like a…"

"Um, sorry to interrupt…but…I thought I was meeting Edward here and…" Bella glanced to the large clock on the wall, "Now?"

"Oh!" Alice slapped herself on the forehead and then slapped Emmett on the back of his, "Dolt! You sidetracked me!"

"…Dolt?"

"Just show us to the stairs."

Emmett straightened his borrowed vest once again, "Certainly. Right this way, m'ladies."

He led them around to a plain door with a simple sign that stated 'ROOF ACCESS: Authorized Personnel ONLY'.

Bella raised an eyebrow as Emmett looked around, opened the door, and ushered the two girls inside before closing the door once again. The stairway was filled with the smell of vanilla and a faint glow that, upon turning around Bella found, came from multiple candles set up on both sides of each step.

"What…"

"Wonder later! Start climbing!" Alice gave Bella a little shove.

The brunette climbed the stairs, her stomach doing flip-flops the entire way and Emmett and Alice just a few steps below her. Her heart began to beat more rapidly as she reached the top and wrapped her hand around the door handle and pushed it open.

It took her a moment to spot Edward, but when she did, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't see what he was wearing nor what expression he wore, but even as a shadowy silhouette against the globe of the setting sun, he was gorgeous. She didn't notice that her breathing had stopped until she was forced to exhale all the air in her lungs rather loudly.

--

Edward sat on the edge of the roof, staring out at the sunset and, every so often, glancing down at his watch to check the time. Although he looked – at least when he wasn't glancing at his watch or tapping his fingers on the concrete – calm and collected (and devilishly handsome) on the outside, on the inside he was nervous as hell. No, _terrified_, he'd never done anything like this before and, given recent events, he wasn't entirely sure what Bella would say. More importantly, what was _he _going to say? He mentally slapped himself for spending so much time searching for music when, really, what he needed had been a script.

He was mentally going over his various options of what he should say to Bella when he became aware of her presence.

He nearly jumped out of his skin but caught himself just in time and, instead, stood up and casually stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He took a few steps forward, his patented (_Sexy_, Bella thought) grin on his face and something suave-sounding on his tongue, but both of those quickly disappeared and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Bella's outfit. His breath hitched and he couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down her body to take it all in.

She was wearing a tight-fitting blue dress with a low neckline (it stopped just above where her bra started and showed off just the tiniest bit of the fabric from her bra) and a high hemline (it ended halfway to her knees). Her legs (which looked extra long and lean _and perfect_) were cased in some sort of sheer, shiny stocking that disappeared into black faux-suede boots that came midway up her calves; his mouth went dry.

Bella bit her lip and nervously twisted the toe of her boot into the roof, a blush was spreading across her face and she had the urge to look towards the ground…but that would mean having to look away from Edward and she did not want to do that, _ever_. She did, however, tug on the hem of the dress to try and make it cover up more.

This snapped Edward out of his trance. He swallowed and brought his gaze up to her face. At the sight of her gnawing nervously on her better lip, he couldn't help himself, he quickly closed the distance between them and buried his face in her strawberry-scented hair as he embraced her. In response, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Bella…I…" Edward paused and chuckled nervously, "I'm really being a loser about all this, aren't I?"

Bella pulled back and looked him right in the eyes, "Why do you say that?"

Edward shrugged, "Well, I just…I'm taking something that…really no one else on the planet seems to have a problem with and…"

"What, apologizing? I've already forgiven you, I should have told you…no, I shouldn't have even freaked out in the…"

"Edward shook his head, "No, I mean," He leaned his head back and exhaled into the sky before looking back down at Bella. He extended one of his hands to her, the palm facing up, "I guess what I'm asking is…may I have this dance?"

--

Alice and Emmett were pressed against the door, listening intently to the conversation, waiting for Edward to say the one and only line he really rehearsed so that they could do the last piece of their part.

"I guess what I'm asking is…may I have this dance?"

Alice elbowed Emmett in the ribs, "That's it!" She hissed, "That's your cue; music, _music_!"

Emmett removed a small remote from his back pocket, silently pushed the door open a crack, and pointed the remote at a cleverly hidden CD player before pushing the 'PLAY' button.

He watched Bella and Edward a moment before Alice grabbed his shirt, "Emmett! Give them _privacy_!" He sighed but obliged and the two of them went to the bottom of the steps.

--

Bella looked down at her feet, then his hand, and finally her gaze returned to his face, just as the music began playing from somewhere, "You're serious, aren't you?"

Edward smiled, "Of course I am! Now, may I or may I _not _have this dance?"

Bella matched his smile and took his hand, curtsying a little, "You _may_."

As the sun continued to sink, the stars began to appear, and some song she'd never heard before played, Edward pulled Bella close. He had his hands on her waist and her head on his shoulder.

"_We stood so tall, we caught a plane by the wing and held it safe until we found it a place to land. We laid across the ocean wide, bridged the gap in record time, people traveled across and kissed our hands…_"

As they swayed, he tilted her head up so that her gaze, once again, met his. Peering deep into her eyes and with nothing but sincerity, he spoke softly and lovingly, "Bella Swan. I think I may be falling in love with you."

Bella stopped and stepped back, her breathing stopped as well and her eyes moved rapidly across his face, taking it all in and looking for _any _sign that he was lying or kidding; she couldn't find any. Without further thought (or any thought, really), she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When she broke it, she stood on her tip-toes and whispered breathlessly into his ear, "I _know _I'm falling in love with you."

Edward grinned and kissed her forehead before pulling her tighter against him, his arms wrapping around her waist again and her arms wrapping around his neck, and they continued to dance.

"_All for love, we become larger than lifesize, wondersome, great in the eyes of someone. Larger than lifesize we become great in the eyes of someone. Larger than lifesize we become, larger than lifesize we become, great in the eyes of someone…_"

**THE END...?**

* * *

Due to lack of sleep, here are my responses to some reviews…

**In response to eskimo-zo's last comment: **Yes, it was an _amazing _concert. I got pictures with the band, got my sweatshirt signed by all four of them, met the chick who drew the Like Vines album cover, and – before the show – saw Bob at TGI-Friday's, he sat a few booths from us.

**In response to swizzlebit's last comment: **It's not really obvious, but what Edward was writing was a list of songs. He was trying to find the absolute perfect song for him and Bella to dance to.

**In response to toujoursmoi's last comment: **I _used to _say 'cool beans' and then a bunch of other people started saying it and I was like 'I give up' and stopped.

**In response to gacktxx's last comment: **Yeah, I know how short the chapter before this one was…but that's not its fault, I kind of snapped while writing and just wanted to get it done with to go off and do things.

**In response to xx . Mari . xx's last comment: **I did mean 'out there', _thank you _for catching that and actually listening when I asked people to point out any mistakes.

**In response to **_**everyone **_**who said they hated Jacob: **Good. You were supposed to dislike him and be suspicious of him the entire time.

Okay and, no one really asked, but I feel like explaining it anyway. In the tenth chapter, when Bella gets the SnoCaps over the Junior Mints…the candies are kind of like the guys. Jacob is like the SnoCaps because he's not really good and kind of stupid looking – at least, that's how I pictured him – where Edward is the Junior Mints because, honestly, Junior Mints rock and what other candy can you picture Edward Cullen being? _Nothing_! So, Bella – being mad at Edward – chose the Jacob Candy…and then wound up not eating any of it because it wasn't what she really wanted.

…Oh man, I need sleep.

Anyway, the lyrics at the end, **DO NOT BELONG TO ME**, they are from **Lifesize by A Fine Frenzy** (which, honestly, _fucking rocks_…go listen). The lyrics earlier were (as mentioned) from **See You Again by Miley Cyrus**; but if your radio DJ is any like ours, you already knew that because they play it all the freakin' time.

There it was! The story! What did you think? Should I write extras or begin something new for you all? Because, honestly, I _do _have ideas and I could either way!


End file.
